Wings of Leaves
by BookDragon
Summary: Um...Okay, Ryelle a girl from our world is dragged into thier world... Bakura is a main character and important in the story. This has some swearing later on, just to warn you. If you read this I hope you enjoy it!Complete
1. Default Chapter

Book Dragon: "Okay, this is my first story so be easy on me." Bakura: "Yeah and it's a story with me as a main character!" *Smiles* Book Dragon: ". yes that is correct." Bakura: *Suddenly hugs Book Dragon* Thank you! Book Dragon: *Blushes* Um. thanks.NOW GET OFF ME! Bakura: *Points at Book Dragon* She does not would Yu-Gi-OH! Just her made up characters! Book Dragon: Um. yes. let's just start the story!  
  
  
  
Wings of Leaves  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
It was raining outside Bakura's bedroom window. It was a beautiful day a few hours ago, warm and the sun shining. Now the sun is gone, consumed by dark clouds full of water droplets.  
  
Bakura had just awakened from one of his nasty headaches he always seemed to get. A sudden sharp throb of pain and black out. Then he would awake up the next day, fine. His friends were a little worried about him, it wasn't normal for such things to accrue, but for Bakura it was life. It wasn't always that way though, as a young child he did not remember such advents. His best days, they were. His father was around and loved him deeply, now he is gone somewhere else faraway...working.  
  
Bakura shook his head, memories vanishing to reveal his gloomy room. He looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the afternoon, and the last thing he could remember was hiding in the library yesterday to escape the group of girls, which seemed to follow him everywhere. He had sat down at the end of a book self, suddenly felt sick and blacked out. Now he was here, in his room. He stood up, suddenly feeling his hungry; it had been more than 10 hours without food from yesterday to today. He walked down stairs and made a cheese sandwich, as he bit into it he noticed he has a message and his answering machine, walked over and clicked a button. "Hey, this is Yugi.. I guess you probably had one of your headaches again, you missed school today and I was worried. When you wake up give me a call. Bye." Bakura looked at the calendar. It was your everyday calendar, black text and no life at all. Today has been Monday; Bakura stomped his foot. There goes it perfect attendance. He finished the rest of his sandwich quickly and called Yugi. He told him he was fine, like always. "Are you sure Bakura? I mean you didn't look too good yesterday in class and-" "Yes, I'm sure Yugi, I'll probably be in tomorrow. you know this happens a lot Yugi and I'm all ways fine the next day." "Well. if you're sure." "I am." "Ok Bakura. just take it easy for me please. you're scaring us, bye Bakura." "Bye" Bakura hung up; he would take it easy for today. He went and laid down on the couch, he felt tired. He went to sleep quickly.  
  
He woke up suddenly; he was gasping for breath and sweating. He looked at the clock, it was 6 am. He threw the blankets off and sat up, catching his breath. 'What a nightmare.' He thought, but it had been so real. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what he could. Scenes flashed in front of his closed eyes.  
  
He was running after some one, died leaves crunching under his feet. Ragged breaths streamed from his throat. He could hear breaths coming from the person in front of him, short gasps. He finally caught up and grabbed the person's arm. The person fell, onto the leafy ground. It was a girl, her hair fluttered down on her shoulders. She suddenly stood up and tried to run again. He kept his hand clasped to her arm. She suddenly grabbed on the side of an old stone well. He tried to pull her off but she would not move. He felt his lips grin; he pulled an object out of his pocket. It was round and gold, it had markings on it but there were blurs. He lifted it up and started to say something. It was cut off by a scream, and her hand flew out and grasped the object for a moment. In a sudden movement, he pulled it out of her grasp and pushed her into the well. She screamed as she fell in and down into the bottom of it. He never heard her splash; he walked away quickly. That was it, all he could remember. He tired for a few moments more to see if he could even remember her face. Nothing, not a thing. He sighed and opened his eyes again. He got up and got really for school. Maybe he could remember later.  
  
Later that morning Bakura sat at his desk in school, tapping a pencil on the side of his desk. He was deep in thought and unaware of events around him. The teacher walked in and silenced everyone with a tapping foot. "Class I have an announcement," The teacher stated in his strong voice. "We have an exchange student." As he stated as boy walked in the room. Bakura's head looked up at the few words caught of "Exchange" and "student". He wore the blue button down shirt and the school blue paints. His eyes were shut and his head nodded to the ground. Bakura suddenly looked at his "fan club"; maybe they would like this new student better than they would like himself. His smile faded. No such luck, they were mystified at this new boy. No glints in their eyes of dreaming passion. Their eyes suddenly widened and they maybe low gasps. He looked back at his new classmate. His eyes were widened open, but still looking at the tiles in the floor. A long braid of hair on his shoulder. Bakura's eyes widened in astonishment. This was no boy, this was a girl! Her brown braided hair on her shoulder, but that was not the give away. Her eyes were no dough female. They were somehow filled with beauty that no man could posses. Bakura hear a burst of voices, everyone around speaking about the girl now. "Oh my gosh! Why is she wearing boy clothing?" He heard one cheerleader say. "Whoa look at her eyes! Like gems in a treasure chest." one of the popular boys stated. The teacher suddenly stopped their gossip. "SETTLE DOWN CLASS!" He whacked his index pointer and silenced them. He continued. "Her name is Ryelle, Ryelle please sit." He scanned the classroom. ". The third row second seat please." At the command, Ryelle sat in her seat quickly and stared at her desk. Hear face completely white. She was to the right desk in front of his own. He looked at the other boys eyeing her.  
  
Ryelle sat there in her seat. Mentally she was cursing. She looked at the boys in the counter of her eyes and heard her name in their whispers. No way she could be inconspicuous now; she wanted not to be seen, like in her old town. Home. She bit back tears, she would not cry here. No one paid attention to the teacher that day, they were all too interested in their gossip. When class ended, Ryelle stood up and left as soon as allowed. She power walked down the hall, she wanted to get away from them all as soon as possible. She was getting looks from the boys around her; the girls look at her in anger and envy. To Ryelle it was all to clear, she was beautiful here, something she did not want. At lunchtime, and she was scanning the hallways for the lunchroom. After lunch, she would be free. After about ten minutes of searching, she entered the lunchroom. She had a bag lunch, which was not as good as she would have liked it. People where everywhere. She didn't particularly want to sit anywhere. She was getting nasty looks from the popular cheerleaders, their boyfriends eyeing her. She was about to sit down in the nearest sit went she saw students sitting out side. She could have smiled. She swiftly walked out the nearest door, setting foot on green grass. She suddenly spotted a tri colored hair boy out of a group of students. The color faded from her face, this wasn't such a good idea. She turned swiftly, before they could see her. She power walked to the one nearest tree that was there. She sat behind it, not wanting to be seen. Yugi looked over to Bakura who was biting in to a sandwich he made that morning. Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked at their both of them. Tea spoke first. "Hey, um. what do you guys think of that new girl?" She asked. They just looked at her. She continued. "I mean she's kind of odd, wearing boy clothes and not speaking to anybody yet." "Yeah I kind of know what you mean," Bakura found himself saying. Yugi nodded. "But hey she is kind of cute." Joey suddenly said with a glint in his eye. The whole group, except Tristan, sweat dropped. "Yeah I know what you mean Joey." Tristan spoke up. Joey and Tristan looked at Yugi and Bakura, hoping they would agree as well. Yugi blushed at their gaze. Bakura looked at them blankly. "What do you guys think?" Joey asked intently. "Well." Yugi blushed bright red; he looked away at Tea hoping she would get him out of this question. No such luck. Joey, now knowing the answer turned to Bakura. Bakura looked back and blinked. "Well?" Joey asked in his accent. "Um. she seems ok to me." Bakura said and bit into his sandwich. Before Joey could say anymore, a group of handsome looking boys stumped out of the door and looked around intently. The group spotted them and walked over quickly. "Hey, have you seen the new girl? Ryelle? She walked out here a little while ago." The nearest boy asked quite quickly. Joey glared at him. "Why?" "That's none of YOUR business," the popular boy said. Yugi looked over to him and replied truthfully. "No we haven't seen her." The popular boy eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Well. if you do she her, don't get any bright ideas. she is MINE!" He walked away with his friends to find her. They started walking over to the nearest tree. Joey made a fist in anger. "Who does that guy think he IS?" he said in a little rage. 


	2. Librbay Rescue Plans & Lessons to be lea...

Book Dragon: I got a review! *faints* Bakura: *looks down at B.D.* Um. She doesn't own Yugioh! Book Dragon: Thank You!  
  
Chapter 2: Library Rescue Plan & Lessons to learn  
  
Ryelle heard her name and turned around carefully at where it had come. Yugi and his friends were talking to a group of other boys. She stood up carefully, by the way they stood, and the way Joey was looking at them, they were not the guys that would be messed with. She looked up the tree and started to climb easily. She wasn't much good at climbing back home, but here was a different matter. After a safe distance up, she heard footsteps close by, she stopped immediately. She did not want to be heard by these morons. She concealed herself, big branches of leaves blinding their vision from below. She clutched the trunk of the tree and shut her eyes; she was praying they would not have the bright idea of climbing up. The boys circled the tree and looked up, they could see nothing. Just a bunch of leaves. They left quickly, getting bored. She sighed in relief and continued to climb, making the branches disappear. She climbed to the top and got sun in her eyes. She squinted, and looked up at the clear blue sky. It made her think of home, her loving home. It was so near before, but now very far away. After a long period, she heard the school bell ring. The school day was over, to Ryelle's relief. She looked below, large groups of people where walking home, chatting with their friends. She would wait for everyone to leave, especially Yugi and his friends. Under all reasons, she did not want to run into him of all people. After everyone was gone, she climbed down carefully and jumped down to the soft lush green grass. She walked a short distance when she heard a male voice call her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She forgot about that popular guy. She mentally cursed and turned around. He was leaning against the tree with a smug look on his face. His friends wear standing around him. She was now in his grasp. He pushed off the trunk of the tree and started to walk toward her. He stopped about 3 feet in front of her and stated smugly. "My name is Corey, you may have heard of me." Ryelle looked at the ground; she didn't want to look at him. Corey looked at her; he wanted to be the first to hear her voice. Ryelle kept her mouth shut; she had nothing to say to such a creep. "No hello?" Corey said in disappointment. "Pity. I wanted to know what you were doing after school. maybe we could hang out. and then maybe dinner." He spoke smoothly, the other girls he knew would have jumped in his arms the second they heard this invitation. Not Ryelle. She shook her head, turned around, and started walking. Corey's face went red in embarrassment; his friends snickered at his failure. Corey glared at them silencing their laughter. When he looked back, Ryelle was gone, out of sight. He looked back at his friends in anger at losing his only prize. They were silent as they walked with him, his face absolutely red in rage at his loss. Ryelle was sprinting down the street as fast as she could. She wanted a head start on running just incase he would follow her. She ran so far that she had gotten to the only part of town she had ever seen before she came to this city, a place she was hoping she would never see. There standing before her was a little building with a green roof, it was a little shop. The shop that housed the one soul she feared most of in this strange place, Yami. That is why she didn't what to know Yugi and his friends. She had a secret, and the King of Games could crack open her mind as easily as an eggshell. She was an open book, one in which would be thrown into flames at the information it held. The sight of the cheerful shop in front of her drained all color of her all ready pale completion. She looked in the clear glass door; small groups of people her age were there. It was Yugi and his friends, to her dismay. They were all speaking to each other; they were also heading out side. In pure panic Ryelle jumped into the medium sized bush at the entrance of the shop. They walked out cheerfully a second later. She mouth to her self, 'Thank you bush.' She suddenly heard them speaking.  
  
"So where are we going today?" Joey asked. "To the library. Bakura needs us to get him out with out his admirers following." Tea stated. ".And how are we to do that?" Yugi asked. "Um."Tea started. "Easy, I'll distract them with my good looks." Tristan stated, as he did a mussel flex. The group sweatdropped. Ryelle held back tears of laughter. They started to walk away, discussing how they would bale him Bakura out of this one. After they were gone out of sight, Ryelle busted out laughing. After her laughing fit, she got up and wiped the tears away. Oh, it felt so good to show an emotion of happiness, her life was disappearing into darkness. That pulled it right out, for now. She stood there for a few minutes, resting. She hadn't realized how much energy she had used in running and laughing. She suddenly heard a voice from behind her. "Can I help you with something?" She froze. She had heard that voice before; it was another thing to dread. She turned around slowly, like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. There standing behind her was a short old man with grey hair and violet eyes, Yugi's grandfather. The redness in her face from laughing so much had gone to chalk white. She was speechless; a lump had logged her throat. "Are you one of Yugi's friends?" He asked quite sincerely. She some how over came the lump and spoke shakily. "N-No.I'm new at his school." That was the first time in days she had spoken and her voice, her old voice was how it had been. It was one thing she still had from her home. She would have smiled to hear it, but under the pressure, it had no chance of appearing on her face. Yugi's grandfather blinked. So this was the new student that his grandson had spoken of. "Then you are Ryelle?" Ryelle pondered. Would it be wise to tell him? Well. he knew she could speak already. What was the harm? "Yes, I am." She assumed Yugi told his grandfather of her arrival. They stood there in a strange silence, what more was there to say? Ryelle looked over to a small sign in the window; it was a duel monster announcement. It was some how comforting and upsetting in one glance. She glanced at it for a long time, remembering the many duels she had seen. Yugi's Grandpa looked over to what she was looking at in puzzlement. He saw the sign and looked back to Ryelle; she had a glint in her eyes. His eyes widened and smiled. The glint made him ask the next his question. "Do you play duel monsters?" Ryelle spun around at the words "play" and "duel monsters". "Me? Play Duel Monsters? Sadly, no, I have only watched games. No one ever showed me how to play." She started saying but stopped at a look in the old man's eyes. She blinked. "I could teach you how to play. but it would take-" "Hours of hard training and work." Ryelle cut him off. The old man blinked. "How did you." He started in puzzlement. "I promise I'll work hard." She said quickly. He looked at her. She sounded just like Joey, here comes a headache. He smiled at her; he signaled to the door. Ryelle smiled, she actually smiled! "You can call me 'Grandpa' all of Yugi's friends do." how would she pull THIS off? Now she was invited INTO the one she fear's HOUSE. What had she gotten herself into? It was dark out side; Bakura was walking home from Joey's house. He was grateful when Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi came and distracted those girls, Tea's "famous celebrate" down the street had sent them running. After he and the crew got out of there, they went to Joey's house and played Duel Monsters, Joey actually beat Tea 5 times. They all had fun, even Tea. He guessed she didn't care about losing. He was glad he didn't get a headache once. He had forgotten the time and it got every late. They all ended up leaving after Tea's mother called worried sick about her. They all left at the same time, except Joey because after all he lived there. He felt a little sick though; he had seen better days. Now he couldn't stop thinking about his dream, it felt so real. The landscape was blurry, but he could make everything out fine. It was like a different world. He blinked at such a crazy thought. He decided when he got home he would go straight to bed. His body needed more rest than usual; it was very strange. Bakura guessed it was probably from the stress. When Bakura got to his house, he unlocked the door and went to his room immediately. He felt so weak; he went to sleep the moment he closed his eyes lying on his bed. He dwelled in his dreams, but his body became up right a few hours later. His eyes opened, but they were not the regular brown pale ones. His eyes had changed shape. He grinned evilly. The millennium ring now dangled from his neck. Bakura was still sleep and unaware of these advents, the soul now using his body was awake and fully rested. This evil soul had business; he had to find his sacrificial lamb. He needed to bind her will to his and use her power. The soul spoke to himself in a cold-hearted voice. "Where oh where are you my little lamb?"  
  
Book Dragon: Okay, um. this gets a little weirder with every chapter, just to warn you. Bakura: Yeah, Ryelle has magic powers! Book Dragon: * Smacks Bakura* Hey! Can't you keep your mouth shut? Bakura: *Sad face* Book Dragon: Um. it's okay.NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!! Book Dragon: I will keep posting this if people still want to read this. Bakura: *Whispers* Just ask for Reviews. Book Dragon: Oh, er. okay. Please Review! *Smiles* 


	3. Odd dreams

Book Dragon: *Yawns* "its 8:00 here"

Bakura:* Wearing a nightcap* "Well, People in Japan are asleep!"

Book Dragon: *Blushes* "Er… Sorry Bakura…"

Book Dragon: Oh well…  I'm posting this even if I didn't get any reviews, hopefully people are reading this…

Book Dragon: HERE IS CHAPTER 3! *Gets a mad look from Bakura for shouting*

Chapter 3: Odd Dreams

That was how it was for a few weeks, for Ryelle, hiding in bushes from Corey and his gang as well as Yugi's. Then she would wait for Yugi to leave his house every Saturday, when he left with his friends she would enter and make up a bunch of excuses about missing him. Then she would have her Duel Monster lesson. It turned out she knew more than haft of the things she had to learn. According to Grandpa, she would be done training in about a month. After her lesson, she would go to the library, which was always closed. She had decided to check it out after her first lesson with grandpa, after the library and Bakura escaping thing came to mind.   It was usually locked and she had learned to pick locks a few months ago, where she used to live. She would pick the lock and enter; it was a pretty big library. It had four floors of nothing but bookshelves and wooden chairs and tables. Every so often, you would find a soft couch. She had found one, a blue soft sponge one with pink flowers on it. It was on the fourth level; it was not used anymore because of it being "haunted". The level had been sealed off to everyone by locking the door and disposing of the key. Ryelle had opened it, and made it where she would live. She would lock the door after picking it open; she did not want uninvited guests. Then she would find some books to read, take them back to the couch, which now was her bed, and read until she fell asleep.  

Tonight was cold. She sat there on her couch, her velvet cape covering her. She read the book in her hands, a fire in the fireplace. She had brought in some old branches and had found a box of matches in an old desk. It had lit beautifully, it moved bright and true. The red book in her hands looked a blood color. Her eyes moved across the words with ease. She had found this book in the Egyptian section; she was learning all she could about it. She knew people were afraid of what they can't understand, she was afraid of a soul which is imprisoned in a 5 thousand year old puzzle. How more bizarre could this possibly get? She figured that maybe she wouldn't be so afraid if she knew about his culture. Unfortunately, it only made her more afraid, some of the punishments were horrible. There was one about being eaten by scarabs alive. She shuddered at the thought. She closed the book and set it on the floor; she couldn't bare to read any more of it. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. It didn't come easy any more, before the book any way. The evil glares of the girls in her class, the longing looks of the boys, hiding from Yugi and his friends, as well as Corey's. It was a living nightmare. She finally nodded off into sleep; the fire went out in a blink. She slept.

Her eyes opened. She stood on pavement, on a blackened street. No one was around, absolutely deserted.  A cold wind swept down the street. Her black velvet cape draped on her shoulders, she was alone. Her hair was not in the usual braid. It flowed freely down on her back. The hair on the back of her neck rose; she got a chill up her skin. She turned around quickly sensing something behind her.

A black figure stood under the closes street light. Her legs became stone, she wanted to back away and flee, and she could not. To lights suddenly appeared, in the shape of eyes. She felt fear grip her very soul. She didn't try to run, there was no was she could move. This was magic. The figure kept its light eyes on her, never moving them as it approached. She struggled under her magic binds; she felt her legs shaking in fear. It stopped right in front of her, nose-to-nose, light eye to brown eye. It suddenly laughed, laughter echoing off the alleys branching of the dark street. A laugh so cold and cruel it was not the King of Games. The blackness in the figure retreated, a boy in blue school uniform stood before her. Gold ring, glowing, on a white shirt showing from and unbuttoned blue long sleeved shirt. Ryelle legs stopped shaking, she wasn't as afraid as before. Pale brown eyes looking at her crayon color brown. She knew who this was. It was the evil soul in Bakura's Millennium Ring, the one that pushed her into this cartoon world, the TombRobber!  He looked at her and stopped laughing; he didn't sense fear any longer. He started to walk in circles around her, like a hawk. Ryelle couldn't keep her eyes on him; she was bound to the spot by powerful ancient magic. It felt like ropes, it coiled up all around her keeping firm under any of her struggles. He stopped in front of her and spoke calmly.                                                                                                          

"Your fear has stopped…why?"                                                                                               

She glared at him; she would not speak to such a power hungry thief.  He blinked at her response and wagged his finger back in forth with a grin on his face.

"Tut-tut… you stupid girl! If you do not tell me I'll just bind you to my power and drain your soul faster…"                                                                                                          

Ryelle stood in silence; she would not allow a word to come forth. She shrugged. 

"If you wish to die quicker fine by me… I'll still get what I want…"                               His hand flew out and gripped Ryelle's shoulder. She struggled under the Tomb Robber's grasp. He pulled out the Millennium eye and began to seal her fate. Both items glowed, in a deadly magic song they sang. Her fate was close; she clamped her eyes shut. She wouldn't let this thief she her fear. 

            Suddenly, a loud ripping sound filled the air; pain shot up Ryelle's ears. Her eyes flew wide open; the Tomb Robber was no longer looking at her. He was staring behind him; someone new was coming from the Shadow Realm. A large tare was now under the streetlight, it was getting bigger. It stopped and a figure came out of it, it wore some sort of cloak the hood was up so you couldn't see its face. An Egyptian eye was printed on the hood, right above a chain. Something gold glinted in its hand, a gold rod. The Millennium Rod, it was Mailk. She suddenly hung her head; things had just gotten worse.  Mailk looked at them with his purple bluish eyes, he saw Tomb Robber but he was interested in his "guest". Tomb Robber looked at Mailk in anger at finding him here.

"What are YOU doing here?" Tomb robber spat in annoyance.                          

"I sensed great magic being done…" Mailk said smoothly.                                             Tomb Robber glared at him. Ryelle kept her head down; both voices were scary enough.

"Who is the girl?" Mailk asked quite suddenly. 

"That's not any business of yours…LEAVE!"   Tomb Robber shouted, he wanted the magic she possessed all to himself. The gold rod twinkled and Mailk's bluish purple eyes flashed dangerously.   

"I'm not to be ordered around by a common thief!" Mailk insulted back.           

"COMMON? I posses a Millennium item as well REMEMBER?"                                             As he said this his ring shinned a little and his pale brown eyes flashed. Ryelle felt her binds loosen a little, maybe this was fortunate. She looked out her shielding brown hair; they looked like they were going to battle. She thought for a moment, if they battled, she might be able to escape. If she did escape the binds then what would she do? It looks like the only way out is tarring a hole. How could she do that? Mailk suddenly fired a fireball at Tomb Robber; he used his ring and blocked it. Ryelle suddenly was aware they were fighting; the binds were extremely loose. She struggled a little and the binds suddenly appeared and fell off. She was free. Nevertheless, for how long? She looked at the tare Mailk had made, if she went through it her soul would be ripped to pieces. She had to find away to make her own, but she couldn't. She had no magic! She knew she would be caught and killed, it was inevitable. A tear fell down her cheek on to the ground. She would never see her family again. She watched the teardrop fall; it splayed on the ground. The ground started cracking; Ryelle's eyes grew in astonishment. Where her teardrop had felt, a crack started growing larger and wider and light started to come thought it. She looked behind her quickly to see if they were watching, no, they were too busy yelling insults at each other. She turned back, put her hand into the crack, and started to make the hole larger. After about two minutes, it was large enough to squeeze though. She started to climb down. 

"YOU SNIVELEING CO-" Mailk stopped.                                                                                                                Tomb Robber watched his eyes grow larger; he was looking behind him. Tomb Robber swung around, his own eyes widen in astonishment. His little sacrificial lamb was escaping from his grasp threw a crack in the ground. He bellowed in anger and annoyance and started running toward her. Ryelle was have-way though when she heard a loud cry. She looked up and saw both men were running toward her, with angry looks on both faces. She looked back at what she was doing and quicken her pace, she pushed her self though to the other side just before Tomb Robber's hand came swooping in to grab her. He missed; his hand dived in the hole after her. The crack started closing quickly, and Tomb Robber removed his hand right before it closed completely.  She heard one final angry shout right before the hole closed up. She fell onto the ground and gasped for breath, she had no idea where she was but she was live. She stood up and brushed of some chipped pavement off her, where was she?

She blinked; it was so bright she could not see every well. She blinked again. The room dimmed a little and she could see. She was in a field, up above her was blue sky now. Her feet were on cheerful green grass, a head of her a tree stood. She looked at it; it looked like the tree that her father had planted in the back yard at her old house.

*Flash back*

"WWWWEEEEEEE!" A girl shouted from a swing swinging from a big brown branch. The girl's dark brown hair in front of her face wildly. Her brown eyes full of happiness, the girl suddenly looked down at another girl that looked at lot like her self and was sitting at the bottom of the tree trunk watching her. The dark hair girl stopped the wooden swing by slamming her feet on the ground creating a small smoke cloud. She walked up to the other younger girl and held out a hand. The smaller brown hair girl took it; they walked over to the swing. The older girl put the younger girl on the seat. She took the other girls hands and rapped each one around a rope. 

"Now hold on tight, and don't let go."                           She told the younger girl calmly and walked to the back and pushed her. The swing jerked a little and went up. The younger girl gripped the rope in fear, after two pushes she relaxed and held on for the ride. She went higher ever time, the wind stroking her brown hair. She liked the feeling and giggled. The older girl got tired, sat on the warm green grass, and watched her sister. 

"Kick your legs to keep going!"            She yelled kindly to her younger sister. The sister nodded and started swinging by herself. The younger sister got higher and laughed loudly as the wind tickled her exposed ears. The older sister laughed. The older sister shouted to her younger one.

"You go Ryelle!"

A younger boy with brown hair and brown eyes also came out, stood next to is oldest sister, and cuddled against her. And listened to both sisters giggling. To young to speech, all her could do was smile and giggle along. All three were laughing in careless childhood happiness.    

End Flash Back

Ryelle sighed, sinking into sadness. She missed her siblings dearly, with out her siblings around her she felt like nothing. They were the only ones who truly knew her; they had called her the stitches in a quilt in what was left of her family. Her siblings did not get along to well; Ryelle would usually calm her sister or brother down enough to talk some sense into their fight. After they would usually laugh at such a fight. She hung her head, she did not know if she would ever see their shining faces again. A tear softly and slowly started to slide down her face. She suddenly clenched a fist and remembered the vow she had made after she had climbed out of the well she was pushed down. She would return to them some how; nothing was going to stop her. She suddenly felt a tugging sensation. She shook her head and returned to what was left of reality. She was walking, her feet moved on their own like under a spell. She decided to follow them, in her old world it had brought her to odd places, such as that well. She swung her head up and looked at where her feet were taking her. It was toward the big tree. 

After several minutes of slow walking, she stopped at the trunk of the tree. The branches sprawled out above her, in all colors of green. She smiled it the first thing that looked real in weeks. This cartoon world had odd affects on her body; she couldn't feel anything using her hands, and every thing she touched felt numb. All she could truly felt was emotions, the worst thing to identify for her. Well… it was better than feeling nothing. Suddenly she felt her hand rise, she tired to pull it back but it would not budge. Her fingers fell upon the dark brown bark, the ridges sprayed all on it. Her eyes widened in surprise, she could feel the bark under her pale fingers. It felt cool, it was comforting. She looked up into the green star shaped leaves above her placed in all directions. This was a maple tree, the most common tree that grew around where she use to live. She slowly leaned on the trunk, suddenly feeling how tired she was. She slid down not being able to stand any more. Her eyes drooped, and she did not struggle against her on coming sleep. For one moment she before she fell asleep she thought she saw the tree light up, but could not stay awake to check if she was seeing things.

Book Dragon: …

Bakura: Hello? *Waves hand in front of B.D.'s face*

Bakura: Oh well… please send reviews! * Puppy dog eyes to crowd* PLEASE!!


	4. Mirror, Mirror, Rabbit?

Book Dragon: "Wow I got reviews!" *Grins very wide at Bakura*

Bakura: "Um… yes you did…" *Edges away from Book Dragon who looks like she could hug him*

Book Dragon: Um… I do not own Yugioh and probably never will. There is the next chap!

Chapter 4: Mirror, Mirror, Rabbit?

Ryelle awoke, sunlight streaming into her brown eyes. Her body was fully rested, but her mind felt weary. She pulled her self up right, her head pounded in reaction. A world around her began to spin; she sat down on the carpeted floor quickly. She suddenly felt her hands on her head.  Such pain she was feeling, it pounded inside. She skin started to ripple, the world around her steadied instantly. She blinked in confusion; this was odd. She somehow felt a little stronger; this was strange. Her dream came back into her head al though she knew it was no dream. She was helpless to any ancient magic in this world. She had to find some way to over come it. After a long period of thinking, she shook her head and stood up, the sun was up and she had no idea of the time. It was Sunday, so she didn't have to worry about school. She decided today she would search the library for some kind of answer. She looked at all the shelves of books and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Bakura woke up late that morning. His head hurt a little, but it usually did anyway. He got up, got dressed, and went down stairs. As he was making breakfast, he happened to look over to the calendar. He dropped the bowl he had in his hand. He picked it up quickly and ran for his shoes. He slipped them on quickly and ran out the door; he was late. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan had invited him to go to the mall with them today, and he clean forgot. He sprinted down the street, running as fast as he could.   

            After a 20-minute sprint to the small game shop Bakura fell to his knees gasping for breathe in front of the glass doors. Just then, Yugi and the gang walked out and looked at a red faced Bakura. Joey knelled at his side.

"What happened to you?" He asked kind amused. Bakura stood up, recovering enough to speak.

"Nothing… I just forgot about today…it unlike me you know…" He said this in an apologetic way. Yugi looked at him and said, 

"It's ok… we know you've got a lot of stuff on your mind…"

Bakura nodded and started walking with them. He did have a lot on his mind, and now had a lot of time to think. They were all walking to the mall there was a duel monster's convention and they could not drive. Joey was extremely excited. He was jumping up and down and doing Flaming Sword's Man movements with an imaginary sword. Bakura smiled at his friend's actions. Tea and Yugi chuckled as Tristan made some comments at Joey, which made him mad for short periods. 

            After 45 minute of walking, they entered the mall, and they were early. The convention wouldn't start for an hour; they had plenty of time. Bakura suddenly heard Tea say something.

"I'll she you guys in an hour I'm going to shop!" She hurried off to the nearest clothes store. The rest of the group sweat dropped. 

"What is it in girls and shopping?" Joey asked with a funny look on his face. The group shrugged and started walking in a random direction. Bakura followed them mindless, until he slammed into Joey. He said a quick "sorry" But it didn't matter he was out of it.  Yugi looked at his stopped dumbfounded friend; he looked at where Joey was looking. There standing in the bookstore to their left where Joey was gawking was a girl about their age with her back to them reading a black book. Her hair was in a tight braid and wearing the top part of her school uniform but wearing jeans. She was standing next to the outset book self, she didn't see them, and she continually stared into her book her eyes making jerky movements. She was too absorbed in her book to notice them. Yugi looked back at his blushing friend but still gawking mindlessly. He then elbowed a confused looking Bakura and pointed to her. Bakura nodded and chuckled a little. Yugi then looked at Joey and shook his arm.

"Hey Joey if you like her go talk to her," said Yugi. Joey eyes grew and looked at him.

"I can't do that… she'll think I'm a jerk!" Tristan looked at him at that statement and started to push Joey toward the bookstore. 

"Oh come on Joey… you know you want to…" Joey struggled under his grip.

"Hey- knock it off man!" Joey shouted, but not too loudly, so the girl would not hear.  Joey shook off Tristan and turned to all of them.

"Okay… but you guys have to come with me… stop me from screwing up…" The three of them nodded and started walking to the bookstore with Joey blushing.

            Ryelle heard a small shout and looked in the corner of her eye. There standing about 20 feet away from the bookstore she was in where four boys. All that different colored hair, brown, blonde, white, and a combination of blonde, black, and violet. The brown haired boy wore a tan trench coat. The blonde one wore a green button down shirt unbuttoned with a white shirt under it. The white haired boy wore a white sweater with blue jeans. In addition, the tri colored haired boy wore a blue shirt with a black tank top under it. In the middle of his chest, a golden triangular object was placed. It was Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and Yugi. She felt a thump form in her throat. She started to think quickly, "What can I do…what can I do…" She saw the four boys start walking toward her. She started to panic. Her skin began to tingle and memories of an angry Yami came to mind. Curse my knowledge! She had to escape, but how with out being seen… They were 5 feet away when Joey and a fairly hansom boy about her age slammed into each other. The fair boy looked disgusted at Joey and shouted some insult. Joey having his street life shouted something back, and so the huge brawl began. For the first time in Ryelle's life, she was happy to see Corey. Fists flew in all directions, and Bakura and Tristan tired to hold back a red faced Joey and weren't having success. About 5 minutes into the fight, when no one was looking, Ryelle shut her book and started walking quickly in the other direction. About five more feet from where she was, she sprinted down the walk way as fast as she could. She was an excellent sprinter in short bursts, like she could usually out run her friends to the other side of a football field, In her old town. She heard a shout behind her; she didn't dare turn around to she whom it was. She took a sharp turn that lead to a staircase. She sat on the railing quickly and slid down at alarming speed. She had to leave the mall now at any cost, accepted, of course, her life. She quickly jumped off the rail and ran in a random direction. Her legs started to give, but remembering an angry soul in Yugi's puzzle got her running faster. She suddenly looked up at the nearest sign that flew pass her head. The sign processed though her head and she gasped. The exit was in the other direction. Damn echoed through her head, she would have to double back somewhere to lose them. She sprinted on her head swinging in all directions for a place to loose them. Light suddenly caught in her eye and she looked over. It was a little maze that was set up in the middle the floor, a maze of mirrors. She commanded her all readies wore out legs into the entrance of the maze. Her head swung in all directions following random passageways and didn't stop running until she was deep in the maze. There her legs gave out and she fell/slid onto the ground at the speed she was running at. She pushed herself to her knees and gasped for breath as quietly as possible. The reflections all around her mimicked her, some with big heads small bodies and small heads and big bodies. She didn't care, she could only think how close she was to death at Yugi and Bakura being there both were very dangerous, especially Bakura. For she was the only one that knew the spirit in his ring is still there and in Bakura's possession. He could not control that spirit like Yugi could his at times. She was lucky to be out of there, but now realized she was lost.  'Curse my feeble mind!' She thought angrily. To make things even worst she heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey Joey! I think she ran this way!"

At the sound of that voice she began to sweat, it was Yugi's. She heard the patter of sneakers, getting closer. An other familiar voice came, but she knew it was in her mind. It was something Pegasus had said, maybe thought, to Yami in battle that took 5 episodes. 

"You can't even save your self!" Pegasus's voice echoed through her head. This led her to remember Pegasus hacking into Kaiba's computer when Yami was dueling for Mocuba's life. She remembered it clearly, the pink bunny walking on the screen and started saying "Hello Kaiba!"  A cartoony voice and started filling the three screens to his computer's making faces. The first time she had saw that she had stated, "It's the attack to the pink bunnies!" This has sent her two siblings on the floor laughing. Her siblings… She was suddenly aware of close patting of feet raging breaths, her body quivering and tingling abnormally. She was suddenly aware of her dueling deck in her pocket. She shook her head. No, she was not fully trained and wouldn't have a chance against The King of Games. What can I do? She saw something move in front of her; she looked up expecting a gasping Yugi.

To her surprise, there was no Yugi, in stead there was a pink cartoon bunny in the mirror in front of her, wagging a finger. She blinked, and she knew what Joey would say if he was there. He would say, "This is freaky." And she nodded to her self in agreement to her last thought and stood and looked at the cartoon rabbit in the mirror. The rabbit knowing it got her attention, winked at her and suddenly grew into many rabbits covering all the mirrors around and, what she expected, the whole maze. She heard the patter of feet stop and a gasp. All the rabbits now were making faces like on Kaiba's computer. She almost smiled, almost. The original bunny pointed to the left of her, directing her out of the maze. All she could do was nod and run for her life before Yugi knew what was happening. She ran through all the passages always going left like the rabbit had directed. She got to the end of the maze, and found it was close to the exit. She looks behind her to see a whole crowd of people flocking and gawking at the rabbits in the first mirror of the maze. She could have laughed at their faces of horror, to think something like a cartoon could scare people. Then again she was afraid of a cartoon Pharaoh from 5 thousand years ago now in a puzzle around a kids neck. Yup, she was nuts.  She shook her head with some strange grin on her face that she thought was unseen by anyone, but it was not.

The Millennium Ring glowed under Bakura's sweater at the sight of the flocking pink bunnies on all the mirrors of the stupid mortal's maze.  He could have laughed at his prey's imagination, but didn't because this was a clear sign her power was growing which was bad and good at the same time. He simply followed a baffled Joey and Tristan into the now cartoony maze of rabbits. The rabbits continually made faces and started wagging their fingers at not Joey or Tristan, but at the spirit in Bakura's ring which on was controlling him. Joey and Tristan didn't notice thought, they were to worried about Yugi because he had ran in there after seeing the girl run in there. He looked a great deal worried before he ran in but did not come out yet. The TombRobber gritted his teeth in annoyance, curse these rabbits! All three of them finally stumped into a confused looking Yugi, TombRobber was more than pleased to see him ok with his puzzle. He held out a hand and looked like his unknowing host to fool him. It did, Yugi took his hand with a grin and a "thank you" Expression on his face.

As this was done, the rabbits started going nuts; they started jumping up and down yelling something no one could understand but the TombRobber.

"Stupid TombRobber!" They chanted in their cartoony voice before they disappeared in puffs of smoke one by one shooting nasty looks at him. He gritted his teeth and made a mental note to cause his prey extra pain before she died.  He walked out this the three of them and let go of Yugi as well as his grip on Bakura's body. Bakura came back in a flash and gripped his head, the world spinning. He fell and blacked out not knowing what happened, last thing he saw was swirling blackness and a brief pink rabbit in his mind smiling at him before he blacked out totally.    

Book Dragon: I will keep writing this even if I don't get reviews to tell you. Thanks for all the reviews Yami Bakura Kia! I am glad you like my fic!


	5. A Flight to Remeber

Book Dragon: *Sweat drops* Too many typos in the last chapter…sorry… *blushes*

Bakura: *Laughing* "Yes but the dialog was hilarious!"

Book Dragon: *looks ready to smack Bakura*

Bakura: Um… she does not own Yugioh! *runs away*

Chapter 5: A Flight to Remember

He awoke to find himself on Yugi's sofa in the turtle game shop. He had a cloth on his head, which felt like it was crushing his forehead. He could not lift his hand to remove it. His body was so weak.  Tea walked in with a new cloth that was cooler. He smiled weakly as she slowly placed the new one on his forehead. He groaned at his horrible headache.  Tea looked at her friend in dismay; he looked so frail. His eyes clouded a little when he dropped into sleep. She suddenly noticed Yugi at her side.

"Is he any better?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, he woke up a second ago but he looks very weak… what do you think did this? I mean he looked okay when I left…"

"The spirit in the puzzle thinks the rabbits in the maze had to do with it…" 

"Do you guys have any idea about how that accord?"

"Well… I saw her run in and I followed her…"

"Who?"

"Joey said earlier he thinks it was Ryelle from school, but Yami doubts it. I ran after her because the looks on her face, she looked extremely pale. And she was running away like some one running for their life."

"What do you think scared her?"    
 "I don't know Tea…"

            Ryelle awoke from her nap on her bed/crouch. What a nightmare the mall had been. Well… at least she found a book that was going to help her out of this mess. The book was laid across her stomach from reading it before she had fallen asleep two hours ago. It was not a book about Ancient Egypt; it was about Duel Monsters. It contained very thing a person could want to know about the game Duel monsters, like who made it, how they got the idea, who was the champion, and such. It was partially how duel monsters where created, although the part about Maxamillion Pegasus made it up was fake. Ryelle knew this because he had said it in one of the first episodes of the Yu-gi-oh series and she had seen all of them. The Egyptians according to the TV show she use to watch in her world made it. Reality her sister would have called it, but this could not be one of her daydreams, okay she could not really feel anything with her fingers, but she could sometimes. Can you do that in dreams? I don't think so. She stood up to her feet and stretched, trying to rid a question nagging at her mind. Just how did she make those cartoons appear? She heard imagination was a powerful thing but this was ridiculous!  She started to bite her bottom lip. Maybe since she was real and everything else was fake or made up in someone else's mind, she could control some of the reality she was in. That made some sense… but how could something from someone's imagination come out and pull you into its reality? She did not know. Blood started to drip down her lip, she wiped it away. However, if this was true that did explain the cartoons and how she could not really feel anything. The body she was in could just be her soul and not her real body. She shook her head, too much science fiction. Her eye caught the window; it was dark out side. She scooped up her velvet black cape from her long gone knight costume from the Halloween night that seemed like forever ago, the night she was pushed into that well. She shook her head and tried not to remember it. She tied it on and flipped the hood up. She was going for a walk, and she did not want to run into people she knew and have them recognize her. After ten minutes of picking locks and locking them, she started walking down the gloomy street. Nothing stirred; it was starting to get creepy. 

            Bakura left just a few minutes ago from Yugi's house. His head pounded a little but he had insisted he was all right. He walked slowly, not sure, if he was right. He could remember a pink rabbit before blacking out in the mall, what did it mean? Did it have to do with these strange dreams of this brown haired girl? And if so why did he keep blacking out? He shook his head in confusion. It had gotten dark quickly to him; he kept waking in and out of conscious at Yugi's house. Now he was walking slowly home, wanting to fall into his bed and sleep some more.  He stopped, pain rising in his head. He looked down at his feet waiting for it to stop. He suddenly heard footsteps, a soft slow waking pace that was not his own. He blinked, was he hearing things?

The footsteps stopped; he felt his head swung up. His pale brown eyes saw a black hooded figure in front of him. He tried to back up but could not because his legs were somehow looked in place.  Blackness started creeping in from the side of his eyes, oh no not again…then he fell into blackness. 

            The TombRobber grinned evilly at the figure; he was pleased to see it for he knew it was his prey. He took a step forward and took the millennium eye out of his pocket. He threw it up and down, like a kid with a baseball. The black figure stepped back, cape swinging. He started walking forward, to his new magic source. He became suddenly surprised; the figure took a step back and disappeared. He recovered and smirked evilly; he then spoke in that evil voice he had.

"No use hiding… I'll only find you…" As he said this, he lifted his ring up. One the rods lifted in one direction, tracking the girl easily. He followed it, in a creepy happy pace. He stopped at a dark spot where his ring started going crazy. He looked at it for a moment puzzled. Then out of the dark spot the figure sprang and knocked him clean off his feet in one swift movement. He fell onto the sidewalk he was walking on, absolutely shocked. The figure towered above him, grabbed his ring, and gripped it. He felt his spirit get sucked back into the ring at deadly speed. He could not believe his prey had gotten the better of him yet again!  Bakura's body fell limp, and it did not stir. Bakura was back in control, he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, he could not lift a hand. He couldn't even open his eyes; all he could do was hear. He heard something drop on his chest with a jingle. He started to breathe heavily. 

            Ryelle looked down at Bakura's body, the ring, and back to her hand. Had she just done what she thought she did? She had wanted to put that TombRobber back into that horrible ring more than anything; she concentrated hard and grabbed out to it. Next thing she knew was his body on the ground, and she was puzzled. She over came the magic bounds he had put down when he did take out that eye, and she had done it easily. She guessed she was somehow stronger than before. What do I do now? She thought to her self while still staring at Bakura. Her hood fell, but she did not bother to but it back on, she was deep in thought. She had haft a mind to leave him there. What she remembered of Bakura came to her. All the memories of him came pouring in like crazy.  The memories that contained, his smiling face, his English accent, how he sometimes said 'mate'. He was Yugi's friend, and she had to admit, he did pick good people to be his friends.  All right, All right I will take him to Yugi's… She thought after having enough of her memories that she felt would do her kill he in the end anyway. She didn't want to go to Yugi's, but what choice did she have? She could not take him to the library, she could not take him home or to any of the other gangs' houses because she didn't know where they were, and she definitely could not leave him there, someone could kill him and Ryou Bakura was innocent and did not deserve to be left there. Ryelle sighed and reached forward.

Bakura felt some one pick him up, slowly. They picked him up by his shoulders, and he felt himself being placed on their back. His head lay on their shoulder where the person's hair was. Their hair was long and soft. His arms hung over, who ever was carrying him, shoulders lifelessly. He felt a pair of arm slide under his kneecaps. He wanted to call out to the person who was carrying him to put him down, but his voice would not come. It was lost somewhere in his throat, locked away. His body would not react to his commands of movement, not even a finger. The person began to move a little bit, he felt something slide out of their back slowly right were his arm pits where. What was going on?!?!? Some kind of flapping sound filled his ears, a mix between leaves blowing in the wind and a bird taking off sound. He felt the person under him jolt; wind whistled in his ears as well as strong flapping sounds. This is crazy he told himself, a cool breeze fell on his face, and his head moved back and forth. His hair flew in all directions in this breeze. His head moved and rolled over to the person's neck, some kind a material tickled the bottom of his nose, velvet. He felt sweat on the person's neck, thankfully he couldn't smell it. The person's neck mussels tightened. He began to relax, he somehow felt safe on this person's back. Long hair tickled his forehead. He felt the person's head move, move to look at him. He felt his eyelid twitch, he was regaining control. The person's head swiveled back and he heard the flapping become quicker.   After a long period, he felt the both of them descend.  He felt another sharp jolt, knocking his head away from the person's neck. Still the sound of wings continued but grew softer until he could not hear it anymore. He felt the person's shoulder move a little, and arm leaving one kneecap, and heard a creaking sound like a window opening. Then he felt some strain and heard to very faint footsteps on something solid. The arm was suddenly replaced under his kneecap, keeping him from falling. He felt the person duck and heard very faint foot stepping walking in somewhere. The person carrying him, he guessed, had climbed in some window. He heard something in the back round, some sort of mumbling. The person that was carrying him started to breathe heavily, the way a person breathes when afraid. The mumbling stopped, but the person still breathed in that fear tone and started to sweat heavily. Sweat droplets soaked the cloth where his head was and, he guessed, everywhere else.  He felt the person edge to the right and a quick swift pace very quietly. After a short period of walking, the person walked smoother and let out a breath of relief. The person continued to walk at regular pace, breathing normally. The person's head swiveled in the direction apposite his face. Bakura suddenly got control of his eyes for a brief moment. He opened them and found he was in a building, Yugi's house. He looked down and saw his arms slung over the person's shoulders.  A person's arms holding his kneecaps to them, keeping his limb body from falling. A black velvet cape hung on this person's shoulders. He looked to the side, his eyes widened in astonishment. To the left of his shoulder was a wing, like a hawk's but green color. The feathers were not feathers but leaves, thousands of small star shaped leaves.  His eyes started to gray. His eyes swiveled to look at his rescuer, but he failed to see their face, long brown hair clouded his vision and very thing went black again, but his ears still functioned. He felt the person's head swung back and started moving in some direction. They contented to walk for what seemed like ages to Bakura who was in shock from what he saw. Then the person suddenly stopped, he felt himself lowered onto something soft. He felt his mind going to rest; something warm was pulled over him, light like a blanket. He felt warm and snug and drifted into sleep, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake. Just before he nodded off, he heard something that he would never forget.

"Good night Bakura…" Said a voice in a whisper that he had never heard before, a girl's voice. A voice that lulled him to sleep instantly, while feeling something light land on his chest. He never heard her leave; he blacked out from all that was around him.

            He woke up the next morning to someone shaking him; His pale brown eyes opened and saw violet ones, worried violet ones.  His eyes opened fully and saw Yugi, with and expression to match his eyes.

"Bakura! Are you alright?" Bakura nodded.

"How did you get back to my house?" Bakura didn't answer, remembered the night before perfectly, but was it a dream?

"Promise you won't laugh?" Yugi nodded intently and listened.

" I blacked out, yesterday night, somewhat far from here, when I came to I couldn't move… some one picked me up, and how exactly I got to your house I don't know and how they brought me here I don't know, but, please don't laugh, but when I got to open my eyes the person had wings! Made of leaves! I know it sounds crazy but they did! They brought me to the sofa and laid me down, and then they spoke! It sounded like a girl, our age!

"What did she say?"

"She said, good night… strange… she knew my name too… do you think I'm crazy?"  

"No…"

"Not to be rude mate, but why?"

"Because look around you…" Bakura sat up and looked around, everything looked normal, until his eyes meet the floor. There on the floor was a small trail of discarded leaves. Green star shaped leaves! He looked at his chest and saw one more leaf; this one alone was a bright red color. He picked it up and held it in his hand; it was warm on his skin. He looked back a Yugi and understood; this happened, it was no dream. They both sat there shocked. After a long silence, Bakura got up and out of the blanket and sofa still holding the leaf in his hand. He did not know what to think… but one thing was clear to him; he wanted to see his rescuer.  

Bakura: *comes back breathing hard*

Book Dragon: "Okay… that was just…" well it relates to the title! *smiles sheepishly*

Bakura: *rolls eyes* 


	6. Entering a Dangerous Mind

Book Dragon: "Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My Family decided to put up the Christmas tree…"

Bakura: "Ya you messed up the light about 20 times!" 

Book Dragon: *Glares at Bakura like she will kill him*

Bakura: "Um… She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!" *inches away a bit* "Uh… Let's start the story!"  

Chapter 6: Entering a Dangerous Mind

Ryelle stared up at the ceiling to the old library, astonished and mystified. There were all sorts of things swimming in her mind, her mind felt over loaded.  Okay growing wings was pretty scary… but that wasn't the scariest part. Yugi having nightmares with his puzzle on were extremely scary, especially since the pharaoh could have awoke and saw her with Bakura on her shoulders and could have killed her… One thing was it was not Yugi's young face but the pharaoh's… so he was having nightmares… Ryelle knew all too well that it was probably the TombRobber exploring his mind. This was a threat to her as well as Yami. If the TombRobber again control of the puzzle she would have no chance at seeing her family again as well as this world perishing. She gulped in dismay. This would mean doing one thing she never wanted to do ever, entering the pharaoh's mind while he is asleep and get the part of the TombRobber out of the puzzle with out being killed in the process… by either of them.  She sighed, she'd rather kiss Pegasus than do that… but she didn't really have a choice.     Another thing that shocked her was that experience with Bakura. She felt his weight on her back, which was crazy since she could not feel anything here. It made her extremely nervous with him on her back… sure any other girl from her world that liked Bakura would have died to carry him, but she was always shy around cute guys… Did she think Bakura is Cute? 

She shook her head vigorously, no! Get a grip on yourself! He is an anime! Not a real person…was he? This she had doubts on. Well… she was dragged here by an anime!  Maybe this world was real… in a sense. Well… no matter what she thought she would have to return to Yugi's at night and find away into the pharaoh's soul room while he was sleeping. In addition, she would have to keep an eye on Bakura just in case the TombRobber got any ideas…  She lay down on the sofa; she would sleep now, for she would need her strength for later…

            She awoke to a pitch-black room. She got up, leaving her somewhat safe bed. She strapped on her black velvet cape she loved so much now, for it was the only real thing she could feel. She walked over to the window and opened it; the breeze was cool. It didn't bother her for she had grown up in the North, where it got 20 bellow in seconds. She ignored the wind and concentrated, she felt two wings push out of her back easily. They flew open and started flapping at command; she had found the night before she liked to fly. She jumped out the window and let the air catch her wings. She soared higher up into the cloudy sky, which was a very dark blue not pitch black. Above the clouds stars glittered, like fireflies in the hot summer. She smiled; well… if she was to die to night she at least got to see this!   She did a few turns and a twist; flying was easy! Her mood became somber when the cloud suddenly moved and exposed a little game shop below. She sighed and descended down and landed on the small windowsill like how she had done that night before. She landed without a sound and concentrated again, but the wings would not respond. She mentally cursed and tucked them in under her cape so they were unseen. She ducked down and squeezed through the small window without ease. After 2 minutes of struggle she put her foot on the nearest desk and then onto the floor.  The carpet softened his footsteps toward the bed. Yugi lay there; his tri colored hair ruffled out in all directions. The puzzle lay on top of the blanket on his chest. The sight of it made she shiver. She looked at the sound sleep Yugi; she liked it better when he was asleep, no big violet eyes that seemed to see your every soul. She shuddered at the thought and sighed, she started to sweat. She lifted her hand and reached forward to touch it, every second drawing closer and closer. She thought about pulling back, she started to struggle with herself. No! You must enter, if you do not you will never see your family again! Still she hesitated. A laughing Bakura suddenly entered her mind, a memory that she liked. Her hand started forward again. If not for them, for Bakura's sake! He does not deserve to be used by that creep. She hand was so close to the puzzle now, a centimeter away. She sighed and threw her hand forward onto the gold puzzle, something she knew she would egret. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly her skin started tingling all over. She felt a jolt and closed her eyes in fright. Her finger felt a sucking movement under them and she when into it. She opened her eyes to see two doorways. One door was stile open and full of toys, Yugi's soul room. The other was closed and an Egyptian eye on the front of it, Yami's soul room. 

            She hesitated a moment, watching both doors. She heard faint voices coming from Yugi's soul room, Yugi giggling and Yami… laughing? She blinked, and started for Yami's door while thinking that they probably shared the same dreams. Well, Yami can be pretty animated she thought as she remembered the episode when Tea and Yami spent the day together. The beginning to that one was what showed her. Yugi had called it a "surprised" and right before he disappeared into the puzzle and Yami found out the surprise, he started shouting at the puzzle. It was so funny she was on the floor laughing. At remembering, she almost laughed, almost.  She stood in front of the door and opened it carefully, knowing he could wake up while she was in his mind. She walking in slowly and was not too surprised at what she saw. His mind was how she had seen it in the American anime, millions of doors and steps. All in which resembled an ancient tomb. She sighed, navigating throw this will take her hours. When Shadi entered his mind in the show, he at least had the millennium key to add him throw it, but she did not have anything! In addition, to make things worse, there were many traps in the doors. She flipped up her hood covering her face, and knew she was cowering.  She started walking up some stairs. Sure, she was in a lot of danger, but she was always in danger anyway.  

Her skin tingled under the darkness that hid her; she let her feet take her. She figured her skin had some kind a sense, which was not a surprise. This cartoon reality had changed her, looks mostly. Her spirit had not changed; she was still a timid little girl. Alternatively, she thought she still was. She was not sure of who she was anymore, what she was meant to do anywhere.  She felt she never belonged anywhere, except with her family. No one had ever seen her, always bumping into her and not even stopping to say sorry. 

She had liked it better that way; she could concentrate on her daydreaming and her books. They were a place she could escape to, a place where she was a fierce warrior with no fears. When she came to this school, it was absolute shock, to be seen by everyone.

She suddenly tripped on a step and fell hard on the stone steps. After a minute of shock and surprise she got up, her legs covered in small scrapes. Something wet trickled down the corner of her mouth, blood. She wiped it way and tired not to whimper. Her one weakness to everything, pain. She had a high pain tolerance, but still she hated pain. She took long deep breathes; controlling the pain. She grunted, angry with herself for being such a coward and wimp. She continued up, her legs weakening and her wings growing restless under her bulking black cape. She figured she would need her wings' strength for a quick get away incase he woke up.  Suddenly something caught the corner of her eye, something extremely bright. She looked to her right and found a door, wide open and light pouring out. Okay… TombRobber was out, but where was he?  The answer came when she got a whack on her back and heard a sickening crack. Damn… She fell lifelessly on the stone floor, blackness swirling in her eyes.

            She woke up a few seconds later to find a smug looking white haired boy standing right above her. His ring jingling in front of her nose. She reached out to grab it, but he snatched it away, lifted a foot, and kicked her hard in the stomach. Pain shoot everywhere, she clutched her stomach in reaction. Her eyes wide, and looking at the sniggering TombRobber enjoying her discomfort. He took her by an arm and started to drag her in a bright doorway, while he did so he started snaring things that she could not work out. The pain was muffling everything, and her eyes were starting to dim. Then something came in quite clearly.

"– And when I'm done with you my other soul will be destroyed so I can have his body to be my own, he can't get in my way dead. I will make it painful and slow so he'll regret ever crossing me!  First, I'll-" 

She felt some strength come into her whole body from the words. She felt her eyes flash dangerously, for some reason she had just gotten really pissed off. Her eyes narrowed at the TombRobber, pitiful soul. He was not paying attention, too busy naming unpleasant things he was going to do to Bakura. Ryelle felt the mussels tighten in her arm; her body began to shake in rage. TombRobber finally looked at her. She snarled like an angry wolf and clawed out with her other arm at his; gashes appeared and started to bleed heavily. She pounced up escaping his grasp and stood dangerously above the surprised TombRobber. His grip tightened on his bleeding arm and he stood, just as dangerously. His blood dripped on the floor, his eyes flashed and a fireball hit Ryelle at high speed. She tumbled on the floor in a wreck. She stayed there, feeling numb. Her body sprawled out, but she somehow stayed awake. He waked over and gave her a few good kicks to make sure she wouldn't try that again, thinking she was knocked out he grabbed her ankle and started to drag her to the door. She concentrated hard; something glittered in her hand. What made her think of it she did not know, but it was a weapon. A long sliver blade with a golden hilt came into her hand, just like her daydreams. She swung her foot in a quick movement, escaping his grasp and somersaulted backwards in the same movement. She rose to her feet and grasped the sword like a baseball bat. TombRobber saw the sword and laughed.

"You think a toy like that can stop me?" Ryelle gripped the sword in response.  She suddenly charged, sword extended and roaring something unknown to both of them. He only grinned and got ready to move. Ryelle knew he what he thought, and inch away, jammed the blade into the ground, catapulted herself up, and kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell painfully to the ground in shock and confusion. Her hand still on the hilt, she pulled it out forcefully and slashed him in the stomach. Blood flew everywhere, covering everything in 2 feet. In a next swift movement, she jammed the blade deep in him. His face grimaced and he clutched where the blade had entered painfully. A puddle of blood poured all around him, his blood. He looked up at the cloaked figure, and that haft of his spirit heard its last words.

"You lose…" 

His eyes suddenly darkened and his body faded until it disappeared completely. Ryelle felting tired felt to her knees and collected her strength, and thought of what she had just done. She had never killed anyone before… it was unpleasant to watch the small part of his soul die. She did not feel good about it, but it was something that needed to be done. She stood up after a few minutes and held the sword in her hand. She turned; the hood had somehow stayed on her head. She was glad because two tri colored haired boys stood in front of her. 

Book Dragon: "Okay the TombRobber isn't dead. Just the piece of him he put in the puzzle." 

Bakura: "All though I wish he was dead…"

Suddenly TombRobber appears right behind him.

TombRobber: "What did you say?"

Bakura: *face goes white*

Book Dragon: "How did you get here?"

TombRobber: "I took the stairs." 

Book Dragon: "…"

TombRobber: *Suddenly takes out ring and Bakura disappears.*

Book Dragon: "Where did Bakura go?"

TombRobber: "To the Shadow Realm…"

Book Dragon: 0_0


	7. A Favorite Song is Sung

Book Dragon: Sorry I didn't up date… I'm running out of ideas…

TombRobber: *Tied up and on the floor * "I always thought you had bad ideas…"

Book Dragon: "Say that again and I'll let you fan girls in…"

TombRobber: 0_0 "NNNOOO!"

Bakura: *Walks in looking like he was in a tornado* "Do you have to scream?"

Book Dragon: *rolls eyes* "I don't own Yu-gi-oh…and I don't own the song 'I'm Still Here'… here is the next chap enjoy!"

Chapter 7: A Favorite Song is Sung

They both could have been twins but they had key differences. One was taller than the other was and had triangle eyes with a deep voice. The other was short and had haft circle eyes and a child's voice. The Short one was young and had a big heart, while the other was old and honorable. Yugi was the young one and Yami was the older one. She stood there thinking this and wondering if Yami was reading her mind yet. He stood there with his arms crossed and a not-too-happy look on his face. Yugi stood a little behind Yami with a surprised and worried look on his face. In her old world she admired them both, until she saw the second duel with Kaiba, she then learned that she would not want to meet Yami in real life. After seeing that she knew he was quite dangerous, he was like all the other ancient souls. Nevertheless, he was the only one that really scared her. She realized they were still staring, violet orbs locked on to her trying to see passed her cloak of darkness. She struggled under the look she was getting, she wanted to run, cower, something besides not moving. Her legs, however, had turned to stone and would not allow her to move. This was no magic, she was scared stiff. Her eyes wide and adrenaline traveling in her blood fast, ready to jump, duck, whatever. She was getting chills in waves and she was trying hard not to shake, she was putting what she knew about dogs, do not let them know you are afraid.  She did not know how long they all stood like that, seconds turned into ages. Yami was still staring, probably trying to figure out what to do with her. Yami finally spoke breaking the silence.

"What are you doing in my chamber?"

 He said this calmly, but Ryelle knew he was angry. Ryelle did not know what to say, and her voice box felt like it clogged. He stepped a little more in front of Yugi, probably thinking she was a threat. A threat? She could have laughed at him. He opened his mouth and spoke a little clearer.

"Who are you?"

This she did not know what the answer was; she had to say something. She did not speak her throat in knots. 

Yami stared on. She felt her foot lift and placed it behind her carefully. Yami suddenly closed his eyes and an eye glowed on his head, he was attempting to sense her thoughts. She suddenly felt some pressure on her mind; he was clawing his way in. To her surprise her wings suddenly swung out in front of her, the pressure deceased. DAMN! She tried to pull them back but they wouldn't respond they had a mind of their own. She started to sing, and she could not stop. It was her favorite song…

"And I want a moment to be real! Wanta to touch things I can feel! Want to hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world say I've never changed! They're the ones that stay the same! They can't see me because I'm still here!"

She sang the words strong and true, they came out easily. They came into her mind from somewhere deep in the abyss of her soul. Or what felt like an abyss. The song was something she still had, and it hurt to sing it to someone else.  She felt her legs move and started running, away from the surprised Yami and Yugi. They looked baffled; she would have been to if a total stranger just started singing at you. She dived to the door and slammed it open, control of her body gone. She sang on, not being able to stop. She left the puzzle without thinking. She fell to the floor with surprise at what she did; wings shot out and knocked things over. Yugi blotted up and looked at where the sound came from. It was a great muddle of green leaves he could not see who it was. Yami entered his mind, and threw the blanket off. He dived at the muddle trying to stop the intruder. Ryelle in some confusion jumped to her feet, and dodged Yami diving at her. She spun in a circle and dived out the window with out a thought, and started to fall.  Her eyes wide with shock her wings came out and propelled her up. Yami got his head out enough to see her disappear into the clouds, gone. 

Yugi came back in a flash and fell on the ground, in shock as well. A faded Yami sat on his desk by the window and looked at him. Both of them had not a clue to what just happened. Yami was surprised that she, her voice was female, had gotten into his mind with out him knowing. Yugi's expression guessed the same.

"What was she here for?" He asked Yami worried. Yami blinked, and was not sure.

"I don't know…she could have been here for the puzzle but…"

"What?"

"Why would she have brought Bakura here before and not take it?" They pondered for a moment. This was true, she would have had the perfect change to take it off and run out this him knowing. Yugi shuddered at the thought of someone running off with the puzzle. Yami continued.

"And she could have taken it tonight with out entering our mind…"

"Why would she take the trouble of entering our mind?" Yugi shook his head not knowing the answer. He said the only thing he could.

"I guess time will tell…" They looked at each other worried still. This means this person could come in and take the puzzle whenever. So Yugi tied his window shut, it was one of those handle ones so it was easy, and shut the door. He climbed back into bed, but stayed wide-awake from shock. 

"You should get sleep Yugi… You'll need it tomorrow you have school…I'll keep watch tonight…" This calmed Yugi and he drifted into sleep with the reassurance. Yami sat on the desk and watched the boy fall asleep, and thought of one thing he did not tell his counter part. He saw one thing in her mind before she had cut of his scanning, Bakura's spirit that held in captive in a dueling card. His face was in her memory, a smug look on his face. He sensed that that soul was laced in her visit, how could she know him? He did not know, but as Yugi had said.

            "Time will tell…"

Book Dragon: "Send reviews please… "

Bakura: "She just wants to know how she is doing…"


	8. Breaking Branches

Book Dragon: "Thanks for the reviews!" *Smiles*

Bakura: *looking at her* "About time you got back…"

TombRobber: "Yeah, you left Prince Charles here to deal with me…" 

Book Dragon: *Glares at him* "I wouldn't push me too far or I'll…" *Takes out a small whistle* "Or I could call your fan club…"

TombRobber: 0_0 

Book Dragon: Here is the next chap!

Chapter 8: Falling Branches

Ryelle woke up to sun in her eyes. She squinted in pain and sat up. She was extremely stiff. She looked down, she was on the floor. Her hair was up in a tight braid again, how she kept doing that was beyond her. She felt her back; her wings were gone. She stood up carefully, it did not seem like anything was broken. It was Tuesday; she had missed a day of school sleeping the day before. She threw of her sweater and put on her school button up shirt with long sleeves. She frowned, her sweater was more comfortable, A big soft one, not a blue shirt. She sighed; she still had her jeans and black tank top.  She stood in front of an old mirror she had found when traveling here, from the well.  It was a full-length mirror, a very old one. Well… it was better than nothing. She stood in front of it and looked at herself. Her blue jeans were flares, coving her black sneakers. Her school shirt was on loosing with out being buttoned up, her black tank top showed. Her skin was pale; her eyes were a dark crayon brown. Her hair was tied up safely; on one cheek, she had a red scrape. She leaded closer, it bleed a little but nothing to worry about. She rolled up her sleeves and found more scrapes on her arms, her legs too. She rolled them back slowly and looked at her reflection. She could not felt the scarps, only when she got them, in Yami's mind. This was her mind, no doubt about it. It made sense, not really feeling anything solid, not getting hurt only in Yami's mind. This was her soul and mind, what she was looking at. Her body must still be in her world, at the bottom of the well. Maybe someone found her body, hopefully. Therefore, the person looking back at her in the mirror was her soul and mind. She did not look beautiful; she just looked like she always did. She shrugged, grabbed her school bag, and climbed out the window. She did not want the librarian to see her coming out the door of the fourth floor. The brick library was easy to climb down, plenty of holes and cracks for hand and foot holes. She made her way to the school.  Why she continued going to school was beyond her, in her mind it was the right thing to do, in case she never got back… 

Ryelle shook her head angrily at such a depressing thought. She was walking at a fast pace, to avoid any people. This usually worked; she only got longing looks and short nasty glares that she ignored. It was a sunny day; the sky was a big blue void. She smiled at the sight of it. She entered the building quickly despite of it. She walked quickly to her homeroom, sat down, and tapped a pen quickly on the side of her desk. The rest of her classmates entered, some ignoring her and others was staring at her, most male staring. Except Bakura, which she was grateful to. She had liked him as a friend, and would have liked to talk to him, but the other spirit and Yami made that impossible. She sighed, and noticed Joey staring at her in the corner of her eye. She would have liked to slam her head against the desk at the look, but the teacher came in and for once all the other guys weren't looking. She never took her eyes off the teacher, to ignore the looks she got from her classmates. The teacher, which was a brown haired man, silenced the class and made an announcement.

"Today we will start studying Egypt."

Ryelle eyes widen in shock and horror, while Yugi and Bakura looked at their teacher in interest. Now she would have really liked to shut her head in her locker. The teacher started talking about the pyramids and pharaohs; it would have been fascinating if she had not known about the two Egyptian souls that were in two bodies sitting in the classroom. Something caught her eye; she looked sideways with out moving her head. There was Yugi sitting cheerfully hanging on every word the teacher came out with. It would have been very funny if his puzzle wasn't glowing a little; Yami was listening in on the class. Ryelle felt the color in her face leave, suddenly knowing he was listening.

"And after they would remove the heart-" The teacher stopped and looked at her.

"Are you feeling alright, Ryelle?" All the eyes in the classroom suddenly moved to her. She started to sweat, she did not make any gestures of being ok, and she just stared at the floor. After a few moments of silence, she made a shaky nod. 

"Are you sure?" Ryelle shook her head quickly up in down. The teacher looked suspicious but continued. The day went smoothly after that class ended.  All thought Joey still staring at her made her nervous. At lunch, she went out side like she always did and sat up in the tree, no lunch. After that first day, she did not need to eat, anything. She had not eaten anything in those weeks; she found she did not need to.   That was good; she didn't have to seal anything. All though she missed the taste, and she would not have been able to taste the food here. She only needed water, which were in bubblers everywhere. She sat in the branches and felt at home; plants always did make her feel better. She was kind of part plant; her wings were when she called them. She untied her hair and let it flow freely in the wind. Her hair resembled Pegasus's but brown and longer, it sprawled out on her back like his did. She liked it down but in the day wanted it tied up so people would not yank it or something. All though it did not really matter, no one would touch her. Her sister would have called her drop dead gorgeous. She stomped her foot in anger at the thought, she hated being pretty. Just some prize to be won in some minds. She liked being not noticeable, and then she did whatever she pleased without people caring. She suddenly heard voices below. She looked down.

"Joey! I don't think she even sees you!"

"Yeah you should go find her, before she likes someone else."

"I tried talking to Mai like that but she just insulted me…"

"Maybe she's not like Mai."

Oh horrible cruel fate. Below was a rainbow of different color hair. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura sat under the tree. She did not move in fear of being heard she just stared below. They were all eating and talking. 

"Bakura, you haven't said anything all day… are you all right?" Asked Yugi. She heard him sigh. Hearing the sigh made her sad, which was strange for her but she listened in. 

"I keep having dreams…" He said in a dream state.

"Of her?" 

"Yes, her voice fills my head and it seems so prefect and not of this world but I never see her face." Bakura said in his English accent.  

"Wait backup; is this the girl that brought you to Yugi's house?" Joey asked.

"Yup…" The conversion stopped for a long pause. Ryelle sat there in absolute shock; HE remembered THAT? 

"Sounds like you got bit by the love bug…" Tristan said teasing a little. Ryelle did not see it but she knew Bakura was blushing. They laughed at his joke, Bakura as well. She heard herself chuckle too.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Tea suddenly asked. Ryelle stopped immediately. 

"Hear what?" Joey asked. They all stopped and listened. Ryelle did not make a sound. Her heart pumped quickly in her chest.

"I guess I'm hearing things…" Ryelle let out a silent breath of relief.  She heard something crack under her; she looked at the branch she was clinging to. It was breaking under her weight. Her head swung up and looked around for a near by branch, there was none. It gave one last sickening crack and broke her clinging to it. She did not dare fly because she saw frightened faces below. She heard a loud whack, and her head jerked forward. She blacked out.

Bakura felt something heavy fall on him. He collapsed on the ground from it and almost blacked out. 

"Oh my God!" He heard Tea said in shock. He threw what ever was on him and looked up from the ground. He saw Tea, white in the face, looking up at a branch in the tree. There was the new girl, her foot caught in a branch and looked dead. She dangled there. He saw it was a branch that fell on him. He stood up, in shock too. He looked at Joey his face also white.

"I'll get her…" Joey said with a grim look his face.  He climbed up carefully and nimbly. 

"Joey be careful!" Yugi shouted up to him.

"Don't worry Yug I got her." He climbed down carefully caring the girl on his back.  He placed his feet on the ground and looked at them, the girl placed on his back. Joey was carrying her like the mysterious girl carried him. Bakura looked at her suspiciously; her hair was somehow familiar. 

"What do we do now?" Tristan asked.

"Check her pulse." Yugi said. Bakura to his own surprise walked up and felt her neck for a pulse. It beated under his fingers.

"She has a pulse." He told Yugi. 

"It looks like she got knocked out; let's take her to my house." Yugi offered. They all nodded and ran to Yugi's house as quickly as their legs would allow. They ran into the small game shop ran up into Yugi's room. Joey carefully paced her on the bed, and looked at Yugi. Tea pulled a blanket over her, and they looked at each other. They walked out of the room quietly, Bakura last. He looked at her, she seemed so familiar. He shrugged and closed the door carefully. He followed the rest of them down stairs and sat in the living room with the others. Yugi came in with some tea and poured everyone some. 

"Why do you think she was in that tree to begin with?" Tristan asked.

"I think she eats lunch up in that tree, I mean, she's no where else to be seen." Tea said.  Yugi and Bakura nodded. They talked in the living room for hours, until they heard a scream from upstairs. Bakura dropped the tea he was drinking and found himself running up the stairs. He busted the door wide open and was shocked by was he seeing. 

"Hey Bakura it looks like you just saw a ghost-"Joey froze. They all froze in the doorway. The girl on the bed was rolling in her sleep, sweating and screaming in some kind of nightmare, but most of all there was a pair of green wings flapping from her back. They all stood there shocked. Yugi felt Yami enter his mind and take over. Yami not as shocked as everyone else, he entered the room calmly. He walked up to the bed and put his hand on her head lightly, an eye glowed on his head. Her movements slowed and stopped, but her sweating continued and she grimaced. Her fists clasped. The wings touched the floor lightly. Bakura felt his feet enter the room; he walked carefully to the girl's side, and placed a cool hand on her cheek. Her hands loosened and she stopped sweating and relaxed. Bakura blinked. He looked at Yami who was concentrating on her mind. Bakura found himself stroking her brown hair. He hoped she would not wake up that every moment. He still stared a Yami, worried. 

Book Dragon: "This is getting into romance…" *Grimaces*

Bakura: *totally silent*

TombRobber: *Laughing*

Book Dragon: "Hmm… please review?"


	9. Destiny Dream

Book Dragon: "Hey thanks for the reviews… I have one question-"

TombRobber: "How stupid are you?"

Book Dragon: "NO… how can you get anonymous reviews?"

Bakura: * Looks at B.D.* How should I know? You're the author…"

Book Dragon: *Rolls eyes* "If some one knows please tell me in a review or some other way… I would like to know…" 

Bakura: "She still doesn't know Yu-gi-oh"

TombRobber: "Thank Ra!"

Book Dragon: *looks ready to kill TombRobber* "Here is the next chap!"

Chapter 9: Destiny Dream

Yami opened his eyes and saw pitch black. He blinked, but could not rid the darkness. His ears suddenly noticed the sound of someone running. Suddenly out of the darkness he saw the girl running in his direction, he stood there thinking she would halt. She continued on, passed him, she could not see him. He followed her; she kept looking behind her but not for him, someone else. She suddenly slid to a stop, he heard an evil laugh, and she started running in the opposite direction. She stopped 2 foot steps, Yami saw someone standing there. She tired to run in between to people facing her but a third person appeared. She stopped, now three people facing her and laughing. Yami finally got to where she stood. The first person was a white haired boy, a ring hung from his neck and he laughed evilly. The second person was a cloaked figure with a golden rod. Yami stood in shock at the final person, the person she was facing.  It was himself, except with a smirk on his face like the white haired boy. His puzzle started to swing on his neck and glowed, all the millennium items their glowed. The girl's head looked at all of them in shock. Yami saw her face; it was Ryelle, her face chalk colored. Her hair was not in her usual braid, it was down like Pegasus's, and she wore a black cape. She looked absolutely terrified. The floor suddenly cracked bellow her, she started to run in the other him's direction. The floor fell in but her hand gripped the side, right in front of his other's feet. Yami looked down into the pit and saw a well, in the bottom was lava. He saw Ryelle hanging on for life by one hand looking up at his dream self, more like a nightmare. He saw his dream self raise his foot.

"All I want is to go home!" He heard her croak out.

"You have no destiny…" He stomped his foot down on her hand and she fell into the well. He heard her scream, a loud scream.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He suddenly was thrown out of the dream back to Yugi's body. He opened his eyes, and saw Bakura stroking her hair. Bakura was staring at him, a worried expression on his face. Yami only smiled at him and started out the room. Bakura removed his hand from her head and followed. They left the room silently, Bakura was last again. He paused for a long moment, and then shut the door quietly.

Hours later, Ryelle awoke. Her vision was fuzzy and the back of her head felt odd, not the usual numbness. She blinked for a few minutes, correcting her vision, and stood up. It was bright in the room and she could not see very well. After a few moments, more of blinking fear struck her. She was in Yugi's room. She heard something dragging on the floor behind her, she turned her head to look and saw her wings. Oh damn it all, could things be worse? She hadn't called them and they appear why must they be that way? She sighed, and wondered if Yugi had seen them, probably. She sat back down on the bed in sorrow; her wings hung against her, covering her like a blanket. She held her knees and thought. After a while she disappeared into that odd dream state, like she did in her old world while staring out a window or listening to music. How long she remained that way she did not know, a story of pictures in her eyes. Her warrior self smiled at her, and continued battle. A sword gleamed in her hand and she fought well.  Why could she not be as valorous as her could be? She suddenly heard a door creak, she woke from her daydream to find her standing on her feet with a sword in her hands in a battle position, and her wings spread out. She blinked and looked at the doorway. Tea had her head poking in the crack of the little opened door, white in the face and looking at the sword. Ryelle then looked back at the sword and put it down slowly on the bed; she tucked her wings in, and turned and looked at Tea white in the face.   They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, not knowing what to do. Ryelle blinked, Tea blinked in response. Finally, Ryelle said something.

"Um…Do the others want to talk to me?" She said this shakily. Tea nodded and opened the door wider. Ryelle took a quick glance back at the sword but did not pick it up, her feet moved forward toward Tea and the door. She continued out the door following a stiff looking Tea, she probably looked stiff too. They went down the stairs quickly and Tea entered a room. Ryelle lingered at the door. She took a breath, knowing it might be her last.  For she already knew who was within, both spirits. 

"Tea? Are you alright?" She heard from with in the room. Ryelle did not hear her answer, her heart pumped loudly in her ears. She felt her foot raise and stepped in the room, it was time to face the music. She stood in the doorway looking at the group of people staring at her. They were drinking tea, but they stopped. Ryelle looked from Tristan to Joey to Tea to Yugi to Bakura. She walked across the room, sat in a lone chair, and stared at them. She found her mouth open.

"A-Ask me what you please." 

Book Dragon: "CLIFF HANGER!!! MMMAHAHAHAH! I'M SO EVIL!"

Bakura: 0_0

TombRobber:-_-U

Bakura: "Um… Please Review?"


	10. Explinations & Splitting apart

Book Dragon: "Hey sorry I haven't up dated… I've been writing another story"

Bakura: "And it may be a while until she gets another chap after this…

TombRobber: "Yeah her feeble mind is out of ideas!"

Book Dragon:*Turns red in the face and blows the whistle hard*

*Fan girls come and take TombRobber, who is kicking a screaming, away from the scene*

Bakura: 0_0

Book Dragon: Um… here is the next chap! 

Chapter 10: Explanations and Splitting apart.

Ryelle continued to stare at them; they looked at each other nervously. Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yami appeared, just what she feared. She held her head high and did the look Yami usually had on while he dueled. Yami looked at her and opened his mouth.

"Yes, who are you?" He said this in his regular voice.

"I am Ryelle…" She looked at the floor. Unsure if she should continue. 

"Ryelle Duane, Daughter of Robert and Lynn Duane, Sister of Marie and Mark Duane." 

She continued to stare at the floor, tears welling behind her eyes, but she did not cry. It was time to tell them her story.     

"My parents died when I turned 13. My sister and brother have lived in our old house for my sister was old enough to take care of us. Life was not easy, but we got by. They are the only family I have left, but I have been separated from them. And I was thrown here, to this world. The reason I'm here is unknown. Nevertheless, I was somehow brought here away from my world. So I'm searching for a way home." Bakura suddenly felt something in the back of his mind. Ryelle looked at Bakura; a tear fell down her cheek. Bakura felt himself start to black out, he struggled to stay awake. Pain chorused threw his head; his hands flew on his head in pain. Ryelle somehow sensed his struggle. 

"Leave him alone TombRobber! Your fight is with me, leave him out of this." Bakura still struggled under an unknown pressure in his mind, it hurt so badly. Ryelle's face became even whiter. She stood up in a hurry; her wings speared knocking something off the wall.  She saw Bakura grimace still holding his head sweating. Ryelle's wings folded on her, she closed her eyes. Her mouth opened.

"Spirit SPEPRATE!" 

This was the first time she had tried wishing and commanding something like this to happen. A great deal of strain filled her head and she grimaced. Everyone blinked at what she said. Suddenly a weird ripping sound filled the room, Bakura and Yugi grimaced. Suddenly the ripping stopped, and Yugi and Bakura were thrown to one side of the room. Two other people were thrown in an opposite direction. Ryelle opened her eyes. On one side of the room were Yugi and Bakura with their eyes open staring at the other two people. Ryelle swung her head in the direction of the other to people. Yami was staring at Yugi in shock and Bakura was looking at the TombRobber in utter surprise. Yami was sitting on the other Bakura. Bakura was next to Yugi on the wall. Then the four of them looked at Ryelle.

"What have you done?" Yami asked a little anger in his voice.

"GET OFF ME YOU DAMN PHAOROH!" She heard TombRobber shout. Yami looked down at TombRobber. Yugi looked at the Bakura next to him and then back to TombRobber on the floor. 

"Bakura?" Bakura looked at Yugi in as much shock on his face as the others. Finally, the TombRobber did something about his situation. 

"I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm…" He started to concentrate on the ring. Before she knew what she was, doing Ryelle lunched at him. She hit Yami and TombRobber at full force. They were all tangled together, a big muddle of different color sleeves and a great big pair of green wings flapping around knocking two lamps over. Ryelle grabbed the ring from TombRobber who was angered still. She tried untangling her self from Yami and Bakura's other self, TombRobber grabbed her arm. Ryelle got her leg free and instinctively kicked him in the stomach at full force. He grabbed his middle in horrible pain and feel over, wincing. Ryelle concentrated and thought of a big rope. A rope appeared in her hand and she tied him up from where she lay. She triple knotted it to keep him from escaping and took off his ring. Ryelle sighed in relief but then realized another problem. She was still entangled with Yami. She looked at him white faced and untangled her legs from his; she was trying hard not to shake when she got on her feet. She shook off her embarrassment/horror and tried the millennium ring to a chair, triple knotting that as well. She knew TombRobber could call it back to his neck; it would be harder to get it around a chair.   She then sat on the floor in one swift movement, and stared at everyone else.  They all just stared back at her. Yami did not look as mad and asked.

"What have you done?"  

Book Dragon: "I have no clue how to copy right something but please don't take my idea…"

Bakura: "I don't think anyone would take it…"

Book Dragon: *Glares at Bakura* Please Review…


	11. Does the Path choose the Walker or Does ...

BookDragon: "Thanks for the reviews!"

Bakura: "She still doesn't own Yu-gi-oh"

TombRobber: *runs in the room and closes the door at full force and holds it shut as fan girls try to pound their way in* " WHAT DID YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT HELL?!?!?"

Book Dragon: "Um… on with the fic!"

Chapter 11: Does the Path choose the Walker or Does the Walker choose the Path?

Ryelle sat on the roof of Yugi's house; she was deep in her thoughts. Her arms were around her knees, wings lazily hung on her shoulders; she stared at nothing. The swords at her side in hands reach. She could not explain what she had done, even to herself. She had walked back to Yugi's room with out a word and climbed up here about 2 hours ago. They did not come after her, probably wondering what to do. She felt helpless and very small under the look she had been given by Yami before she left the room. She would be questioned later, that was inevitable. She knew if she flew away, he would only find her, one way or another. She felt like a bird in a cage in Yugi's room so she came out here, all thought she was still a bird in a cage. She would have liked to fly, but that would only cause alarm. That's was not the only thing on her mind, for her dream was haunting her. It was true, she had no destiny. She did not have a passed life here, her life was like a book that you have not read and the back of the pages where blank or unreadable. Therefore, she was in an odd situation. Could she create it for herself? Or…was there something chosen for her? She did not know. She had been trying to find the answer in her mind, to think of it. Nothing had surfaced in those two hours. She felt nothing, no emotion & nothing to feel. She hated it. She wanted to stand up and shout or break something. However, she would not. The Blackness in the night around her would not protect anyone from screaming. She looked up at the stars; she never thought something so dark could hold any light. The sky above her seemed endless, as such the stars in it. It was something so close, but yet so very far away. She cradled her knees and smiled, things could get very worse from where she was. Now was fine, better than her being dead. Wasn't it? She was not even sure of this. All these thoughts swum in her head, like many fish in a fish tank. She wanted them to go away. There was one thing she was sure of. Time will tell all… Time will tell…  

Bakura stared at the lightly colored carpet. In his hand was a cup of tea but he did not drink it. He was confused. The sight of his other self made him uneasy, even unconscious. He did not dare awaken him, but he kept thinking quietly in a corner. Yugi and Yami were in the kitchen talking to Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Bakura didn't feel much like talking. He was pondering, questions filled his head. Questions no one knew the answers to, not even Yami. Most questions spun around Ryelle. Why she had taken him to Yugi's off the street, what she had done to both him and Yugi, and most of all why. These questions bit into him constantly until he could not take it anymore. He stood up, put his tea on the floor where it would not be kicked, and started walking up stairs to Yugi's room.  

Bakura entered the room slowly, opening the door a crack and peered in. He looked around for a couple of seconds. No one was around. He opened the door fully, but quietly.  He looked under the bed, no one. He closed his eyes and sunk into deep thought. He was aware of the things around him; the floor was soft, the room was well lit, and air cold… He suddenly opened his eyes. Cold air? He looked over to the window and saw it hung wide open. He walked toward it silently; he got up on the desk and stuck his head out. He peered into the cold night sky; it was a truly beautiful evening. He heard some noise somewhere up above. He quietly climbed out a little more, his foot now on the windowsill. His hands enclosed on the green roof tiles and he lifted his head up just enough to see and not be seen. He glanced though the darkness and waited for his eyes to adjust. He suddenly saw clearly; Ryelle was on the roof. She sat Indian style, in her blue school shirt and blue jeans. Her hair hung on her shoulders, some brown stands on her shirt. Her emerald wings stretched out; and her pale fingers preening through them.   Her crayon brown eyes never left her wings, so it was clear she did not see him. Bakura froze there just watching, he did not know what to do. She was humming a tune he did not recognize, but it did sound nice. He closed his pale brown eyes and listened, it lulled him away from reality. Images danced in his head; he was unaware of anything around him. Suddenly his footing slipped following his mind. He became wide-awake on falling down; his body went into shock. He heard him self scream in surprise as he started down; he clamped his pale eyes shut and waited to feel pain on his back. However, the pain never came; instead, he felt something grab him by his shoulders.  A cold breeze fell upon his pale face; his eyes shot open. Below him were rooftops going by, like looking out the window at houses but from a sky view. He felt cold hands on his shoulders, gripping him and keeping him from falling. He looked up feeling sick from looking down; the hands belonged to Ryelle. She was holding on to him very tightly, and powering her great wings. There was sweat in her grip but no sign of strain of her pale white face; it had a solemn expression printed on it.  They continued fly for a while, where was unknown to Bakura. All he knew what they were not flying back to Yugi's home. It felt like ages to Bakura who was getting a little airsick; he finally felt them start to descend onto a large hill. Bakura felt grateful, as he planted his feet on the ground. Ryelle hung in the air for a few moments and then landed on a near by rock, she folded her wings and looked at Bakura. Bakura froze, in sense they both did. Neither moved. They both stared transfixed in the other's gaze not daring to move; Ryelle didn't have a clue what to do. What do I do?

Book Dragon: "Please Review!"


	12. Hi Shadi!

Book Dragon: "Sorry it took so long to update… I have to write a stupid fairy tale for school…" -_-*

Bakura: "On with the fic!"

Chapter 12: Hi Shadi!

Bakura stared wordlessly at her. His voice lost and millions of thoughts streaming threw his mind. He opened his mouth after many tries of speaking but was cut short by a sound in the woods around them. Ryelle's head shot in the direction of the noise, her eyes wider than usual scanning the surrounding forest; Bakura blinked and looked around slowly. The hairs on the back of his neck rose; he did not like this.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a pair of tan hands grabbed him by the back of his arms forcefully. He yelped out in surprise and struggled under their grasp. A man with a turban and ropes appeared at of the black forest surrounding them. Ryelle's head swung back at him; she did not move but spoke very loudly.

"UNHAND HIM!" Ryelle surprised herself; she was doing her best Yami impression. The man's head swung up and looked at her. His eyes widened in fright and only gripped his hold on Bakura. Ryelle stood up carefully; that did not go as planned. The man looked familiar to her, which would figure. The man looked up at her and spoke.

"This boy is a criminal." He said totally convinced he was. Ryelle protested.

"He hasn't… that would be the work of the soul in his Millennium Ring…" The man looked up at her in surprise.

"How do you know of the spirits in the Millennium Items?" He asked in absolute shock. He had a funny expression on his face, that Ryelle could not quiet piece together. She thought about how to explain it for a moment but stopped dead when she saw something glitter on his chest; the Millennium Key. The answer to his identity flashed into Ryelle's mind like lightning. She opened her mouth.

"Shadi let him go… or I will have to do something I will regret…" Shadi paused and looked up at her.

"How do you know my name?" He asked slowly now his voice toning in extreme caution. Ryelle did not want to answer, but she had no idea what he might do to Bakura so she answered the question.

"I know many things… unfortunately…about the…er…situation…" She stumbled with her words. Shadi blinked at her; Ryelle was now fumbling with her hands and throat. She wanted to turn around and fly away but that would just be stupid. She tried something else.

"Shadi…please… I mean no harm to anybody… just let him go…" She said this slowly; she did not want her or Bakura sent to the Shadow Realm or something. She continued.

"I… give you my word… and my word is my bond. I will not harm anyone unless it is necessary." Now she _really started acting like Yami. Shadi did not say anything for a long time, but he slowly let go of Bakura who walked away slowly to the side and watched the both of them in some kind of twisted surprise and shock. Ryelle gazed at Shadi with millions of what ifs streaming though her mind; he was yet another person to deal with. If you have not guessed, already she was not really a people person. She decided she was probably going to die anyway by either Yami or TombRobber or a combo of both; she sighed and sat down in an Indian style. She continued to look at him; he was baffled. She decided to say something._

"You know… I think you're perfectly safe from me anyway… you have your own magic to protect you from mine…or what you could call it." 

Shadi blinked in more confusion. Ryelle began to wonder if he thought she was an ancient spirit or something; it would figure. She sat over and looked at the both of them; they were both very confused.  Bakura's face was white, Shadi had calmed down, and he looked somewhat normal, or as normal as you could get with Shadi. He looked up at her and asked.

"What are you doing with this young one?" Ryelle blinked; she didn't even know why her wings had brought her out here. Stupid wings! They do have a mind of their own. She decided to sidetrack.

"Young one? I think he's older than me…" She held out her fingers and started counting. After a few minutes, she nodded.

"Yup, Bakura is about 1 year older that me…" Well… she was 15. Shadi blinked. Ryelle got the picture.

"I'm not Egyptian…" She said slowly; Shadi looked at the wings and back to her. She glanced at her wings quickly and sweet dropped.

"These? I wish I could explain them but I don't even know how." Bakura also looked oddly at her. She felt weird sitting up on the high rock now; she tucked her wings in and started to climb down. She had climbed rocks bigger than that one when she was younger so it was like riding a bike for her. After a few moments, she landed on the ground with a thud, a sort of odd grin on her face she had not had since she lived in her world. She looked at the both of them and scratched the back of her head nervously. 

"Um… what do we do now?"

Book Dragon: "Sorry this was a bit short…"

TombRobber: "Please review!"

Bakura: *looks at him in surprise*

TombRobber: "Tell anyone I did that and your both in the shadow realm

Book Dragon: 0_0

Bakura: 0_0U


	13. A story to tell

Book Dragon: "Sorry I haven't updated… I had a writer's block…"

TombRobber: "Yes, and it took forever to break…then again it would figure coming from a mortal like you."

Book Dragon: *eyes narrow*

Bakura: "Um… she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!"

Chapter 13: A story to tell

Ryelle rested on a rotting log close to the orange-red flames dancing up and down in front of her eyes. Her wings fanned out refusing to tuck away or leave; she sighed in annoyance. Shadi watched the fire he had made with a serious face; Bakura's eyes switched back and forth to the both of them. Ryelle tried to ignore this for it was making her uncomfortable, so she broke the silence.

" I suppose I should start from the beginning of this mess…" Shadi's eyes looked up at her slowly and Bakura's continuos movement stopped on her. Ryelle took a deep breath and stared into the flames remembering that night like yesterday.

" It was an ordinary night…"

 Except it was Halloween, it's a holiday when kids dress up into monsters and things for candy, anyway, I was dressed up like a women knight. My costume was a big plastic fake armor with a fake sword and shield and a large black flowing cape on my back. My siblings turned in for the night up I wanted to go down this one last street. It was a cold foggy street, or what I could see from the streetlights. I was scared at first but I wanted to make myself brave, so I ignorantly walked in the deserted street. Large trees loomed over the road and my sneakers echoed through them. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled but I continued on… until some one stepped out of the shadows about 3 yards a head of me. I froze in the very spot and I didn't know what to do. The figure started coming toward me and I became frightened, so my legs started running in a random direction, the woods. The sprinted and jumped and dodged my way through the maze of branches but no matter how fast I ran I still could heard crunching leaves right behind me. My eyes strained in the darkness for an escape and they locked onto a near by clearing. My legs were numb by this time, but I forced them to get that far. I stumped into the clearing, everything dead around me, and right into a stone well; I didn't have time to think of how it was there but I grabbed onto it when I felt and pair of clammy hands grabs my arm. It tried to pull me away from the well but the clasped on to it with all my might; I heard grunting annoyance and it suddenly stopped. After a few moments I turned to look at my attacker. White hair flew all over and big brown eyes with the oddest shape I have ever seen looked down at me. His mouth was shaped into a smirk and I realized what would have next would not be good. Something glittered in his white fist. Why what I did next was beyond me, but I reached out and grabbed it. The shape of an eye pressed into my palm and something ran through me. In the next second I was ripped apart from it and throw backward. I fell like a stone to the bottom, screaming in surprise and fright until I hit water and went into innocuousness. When I woke I was submerged and needing air; I looked around frantically through the icy water and found light up. My arms immediately started swimming up but I was still being dragged down into blackness below. I threw off the now somehow heavy armor and sword and swam frantically to the surface. Everything in front of my eyes almost disappeared from me when I broke the surface into air. After a few long minutes of gasping the air and clinging to the of the wall I realized it the air tasted and smelt odd, but I didn't care as much as I should of. I looked up the well and peered into the blackness of the sky brightly lit with stars. After a moment of rest I started to climb up the stones on the side, carefully placing my feet and hands into a strong hold and slowly descending upward. When I got to the top I pulled myself over and slid over the side of the stones and fell onto grassy ground. At this point the air was very different and my lungs hurt breathing it. The air filled my lungs intoxicating me and making me fill ill and loose my wit. My head tilted down and I fell to sleep I pure tiredness, and I felt nothing more.

When I woke the next morning I felt odd and my skin tinkled and I felt lightheaded, but I was glad I was alive, or at the time. My eyes opened slowly and I glanced around at my surroundings. The clearing was flooded with flowers and plants of all sizes. The wind blew and ruffled my hair, as I became confused. And the sunlight looked different and it was only then I realized I was soaked. The odd thing was I felt none of it and still to this day I feel nothing…

"Well… I don't feel MOST things… and I realized… when I first put it all together I was no longer in my world, I had some how left mine and entered yours, so all I wish now is to go home and be with my family again." Ryelle stopped speaking and watched the flames, not sure what to say next. They sat in a long period of silence; Ryelle knew this was an odd situation but something had to be done. She looked at Shadi feircely and let her voice loose.

" Shadi, a guardian of the millenium items, I ask you, what do you believe should be done?"  Shadi looked up at her, a serious look that she couldn't interpretate to being bad or good. His mouth opened and his voice rolled out smoothly. 

" To travel into the shadow realm it takes any Millenium item, but I believe in this case the item that sent you here must be used to send you back…" Ryelle nodded, it made sense why she hadn't thought of it herself was odd,  but that's what happens when your mind is under pressure. She stood up and Shadi looked up at her confused.

" Where are you going?" Ryelle blinked.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm going to get the other millenium ring…" Shadi stood up quickly.

" I shall accompany you, to punish the thief and return the eye to it's owner…" Ryelle's face turned to an odd expression, she should have figured this. She decided not to say anything and flapped her wings a bit, trying to wake them up. 

" Alright, I'll meet you at… the chosen youth's house." Shadi nodded and suddenly started to sink, his body now being consumed by a swirling vortex of air until he simple vanished. Ryelle blinked in amazement, she had seen it many times on television but real life was definitely cooler. Bakura blinked as well in the same surprise. After a few moments from recovering she finally realized Bakura looking at her; she tried to ignore his staring until a question popped into her mind. It pasted out of her lips before she could stop herself.

" White or Black?" 

                Bakura blinked at the question and stared into the other brown eyes in total confusion. White or black? What kind of question is that? He thought for a moment and opened his mouth a little.

" White… why?" He said very quietly but just loud enough to hear. Ryelle nodded and shut her eyes; she stood motionless. Bakura blinked at her in more confusion than he could have imagined he could only watch. Ryelle's forehead creased suddenly and a loud hum came from her throat loudly, echoing into his ears quickly. His eyes dulled as an odd feeling over came his whole body, he shook a little trying to rid him self of the feeling but it stayed. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when a short loud painful yelp leaped out of his throat in stead. Something large slid out of his back and he clenched his teeth in huge amount of pain, like carrying a heavy load that began to crush him. His eyes widened in surprise and his fingers clutched as hard as his throat, he was unable to speak. The pain coursed through his back until in the next second it vanished, and he felt as light as a feather. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Ryelle, her face was white but calm.

"A-Are you okay? I didn't know it would be painful…" Bakura looked up at her oddly as her eyes strayed to his back. His eyes moved very slowly and fearfully to his back and he almost screamed at what he found. Large white wings hung motionlessly above his back, a big white feather landed on the ground next to his hand silently. He stroked it with his two fingers as he glanced over to Ryelle. She smiled at him and, to his surprise, found himself smiling. Her wings leafy green wings spread to full length and she asked one question quite plainly.

"Are you ready to fly?" 

Book Dragon: *is sitting on TombRobber with his hands tied to his back* "How DARE you…"

TombRobber: *very unpleasant look on his face* "Get…off…ME!"

Bakura: *sweatdropping* "Um… just review."


	14. Act like a monster, become a monster

Book Dragon: "Sorry, a lot has been going on and I've been thinking."

TombRobber: "That's surprising."

Bakura: *****rolls eyes* "Better start the fic…"

Chapter 14:

                Bakura flapped quickly, flying in figure eights and looped-loops, enjoying himself fully. The pitch-black world continuously spins in front of his wide brown eyes. Small lights of white and yellow lighting in the darkness spinning as he flapped up and down. He laughed aloud feeling so light and carefree; it was wonderful.  Ryelle watched his enthusiasm, which had first been fear until he got use to it in the first 10 minutes. He zoomed around the air space randomly laughing and giggling, very oblivious to her presence. She flew somewhat close to him; to make sure he did not fall and break something or worse die. She shook her head as an unpleasant image of Bakura swooping down and breaking his neck. To further keep the thought out of her head she opened her mouth.

"You know, you know this neighborhood better than I do." Bakura stopped in the middle of a loop and hung there a moment, at the remembrance of her presence. She stopped herself, both wings flapping in unison, Bakura blushing at her. She looked at him for a confused moment but laughed a little at his reaction, she saw a small smile appear on his face as she spoke calmly.

"Do you know the way back? I can't remember the way we flew…" After a moment of his head swing from left to right and a few minutes of quick thinking, he replied in that English accent of his.

"I believe it's that way…" He said as he pointed to his right.  She nodded in agreement and started to fly in the direction of his pointing, Bakura flew after her, no longer flying in loops or shapes, just right next to her.  She did not look at him, trying hard not to make eye contact, for his presence was making her nervous. Bakura started to talk his voice smooth and somewhat quiet. 

"You know, I always wondered what it would be like to fly…it's actually more wonderful than I thought it had been…" Ryelle guessed he hated the how quiet it was, something Ryelle was now more than familiar with. After a few moments of hesitation she decided to speak, she herself, now sick of the consent silence. 

"I think I kind of knew what it was like to fly… I always had dreams about it." Bakura looked at her, a surprised glint in his eyes. 

"Then again my dreams never made sense…" She smiled slightly and continued about her dreams, some made no sense and where quite funny in Bakura's mind, for he laughed a little and talked of some of his own dreams. She laughed at some of the bizarre ones like being chased by different types of food, and doing weird things like jumping off roofs and falling up ward instead of down. She told him about one she had about smoke alarms chasing her out of her house as a child. They both cackled loudly about how weird that one turned out. They flew like that for about ten minutes until she saw the one familiar light ahead of her in a lone window at the top of a small curved roof, Yugi's house. Her laughter was reduced to a small smile; with out a word she pointed to the building. Bakura's eyes followed her pale finger to the house; a grin appeared on his face. Minutes of silent flight took place until both sets of feet landed softly on the green roof. Bakura watched her leafy emerald wings flap down to her shoulders as his bright white ones hung. Ryelle started down off the roof onto the windowsill but then Bakura's white wings caught her eye; she blushed quickly at his continuos staring and spoke.

"Sorry…" She closed her eyes from where she stood, haft way on and off the roof, and started thinking quickly. The same thing going through her head repeatedly in the blackness of her mind. Bakura felt a bright light warm his shoulders as something popped loudly behind him, white feathers fell around him as the presence of his wings disappeared, and to his surprise, he felt no pain. Ryelle's eyes opened at the sound and she smiled at him as she slowly slipped into the window, being careful not to hit her wings on the sides. Bakura followed into the room, more nimbly than the first time, and they both stood in silence. The silence filled both sets of ears, everything around completely and utterly quiet, so quiet Ryelle had haft a mind to break it. She opened her mouth and almost spoke but a loud shouting killed the silence and in the next second she found herself haft-way down the narrow stairs with Bakura at her back. She continued her crazy pace down the stairs, jumping the last three, and stopped in the middle of the kitchen. The whole entire floor was in an up roar, Joey and Tristin where yelling in the direction of the other room, Shadi stood in the middle of the room baffled, Tea standing next to them very quiet, and Yami and Yugi where no where to be seen. Shadi looked at the both brown eyes staring into the kitchen, he looked clam but still very perplexed. It was then shouting sank in.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! NO BODY INVITED YOU!"  

"I'm not here because anyone invited me; I've come to get her." A smooth voice only Corey could posse said. 

"And besides no one else here could get her besides me, she's mine you mutt." Joey turned red this rage and tried to tackle the jerk but Tristin held his arms, trying hard to keep him researched. Unfortunately, no one could contain Ryelle. She walked out into the room slowly, fists clenched and red from the pressure. Corey smiled glad to see her.

"You've done a good job hiding from me. But face it I'm resistible…" She glared at him coldly and spoke in a low tone.

"You hubris fool…"

"Ah you're speaking to me now… I knew you would." He said smoothly.

"Get your ass out of this house…now." He waved his finger at her.

"You have such a tongue; I'll have to teach you a lesson later, your mine." He said, his eyes looked somewhere behind her, and he spoke smugly.

"I can't believe you ran to the two wimps, they couldn't help you. Yugi is just a superstitious fool and Bakura is the weakest person I've ever seen. Why, he is ssoo weak he couldn't help himself. The twit…" Joey frought stronger than before in pure rage, Tristin was now being dragged little by little. Unfortunately, something had snapped in Ryelle's mind. Her eyes flashed dangerously, her fists now white. Her hair frizzed out a little, her body so hot she began to sweat. She gritted her teeth so hard they felt sharp in her mouth as a little blood trickled from her mouth. She was shaking from the rage so much she forgot about her wings, they spread to full length in a second, knocking things over and breaking them loudly. She tried to look as fierce as her anger boiling through her veins. Her hair ruffled, her mouth opened wide baring pointed teeth, and she found her voice.

"You get the HELL out of this house NOW or I swear I will hunt you down, you pathetic fool. You come anywhere NEAR these people and again I SWEAR I will KILL you in the most horrible way you can imagine. You have two seconds to get your LAME ASS out of here…NOW!"  She pointed a finger at the door and he sprinted out the door as fast as his legs would go, he looked pathetic. The door slammed shut and Ryelle grabbed at her wings and forcefully held them to her shoulders. She turned in a fuming mood and saw everyone looking at her. She saw Yugi and Yami had joined them through the corner of her eye, and Ryelle could tell they had shown up in time for her rage. Yugi had the whitest face she had ever seen him where and Yami's eyes were wide. Shadi looked a bit jumpy, Joey and Tristin just stood in complete surprise, Tea stood in horror, and Bakura looked terrified.  She glanced at them all and walked out the room in a normal pace, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, especially Yami, and walked up to the second floor still clutching her wings. After a moment of thinking, she spotted the bathroom and locked herself in, a small white walled room with blue tiles and creamy counter top with all sorts of different containers. It was then she saw her reflection in the open shelf mirror. Her eyes had an evil look had never seen before, her teeth were jagged like knives, her fingers like deadly talons, and she had dark blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. She jumped at her reflection, now realizing what everyone looked that way. She frowned quickly at herself and her eyes began to water. She looked like such a monster; it was frightening even to her. As one tear rolled down her face, her eyes slowly changed back to the eyes that looked at her in the mirror the few days before. It was that moment she felt to the floor, hands on the floor, weeping. She stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, crying until she couldn't cry anymore and she was back to normal, except the wings, they hung on her shoulders comfortingly as she slightly swung back and forth. Her body was now every sweaty and she was tired from her tear shedding; she got up slowly feeling like she could throw up. Very red and worn out brown eyes looked at her now; she looked at herself and realized she must not smell too good. Therefore, she filled the bathtub that was in there, removed her smelling clothes, and got in. She relaxed a little and got her emotions all sorted out, after what seemed like and hour she rapped a towel around herself and started to search for a hairbrush. When she finally found one some one slammed the door open. Her head swung in the direction of the door, Joey, Tristin, and Yugi stood there.

"We've come to see if your ok-"

"GET OUT!" She chucked the nearest thing she could find and chucked it at the door. Joey slammed the door shut as quickly as possible, and the container of hair gel hit the wooden door loudly. Her heard Yugi's voice from the other side of the door.

"Sorry… are you okay?" Ryelle, still somewhat stunned, had her eyes closed and shook her head talking. 

"Yes, yes, I'm okay… you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes would you?" There was a pause and then Yugi's voice came back

"Yes, I'll bring you some…" Ryelle sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much…" She heard footsteps leading away from the door, she relaxed a bit and started to brush her hair forcefully until all the knots where sorted out, her hair very smooth. Then another knock was heard and she opened the door a little and took the clothes given to her.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome." At that, she heard him walk away quickly until she heard no more steps. She glanced down at the clothes in her slightly damp hands. Blue jeans, white socks, and a blank tank top clasped in pale hands. She didn't think a second thought and put them on quickly, the shirt was a bit small and the pants where tight around her hips but the socks were fine. As long as the socks were comfortable she could live with her clothes, all though she still looked somewhat ridiculous in too short pants and the tank top that stop at her stomach, plus, to make things worse, the back ripped with her wings.  She shrugged and went down the stairs quickly, jumping the last four stairs, and landing lightly on her feet. She looked at the group sitting at the table, Joey and Tristin arguing over what should be eaten for dinner, Yugi and Tea just watching the fight, Bakura staring at the floor zoning off, and Shadi and Yami talking about something way over her head. Bakura noticed her presence and looked up at her; she looked right at him with her hair dripping onto the floor loudly. She smiled sheepishly and looked at Yugi, who realized she had come down too.

"Your clothes are a bit small… and… I ripped you shirt in the back, I swear I'll get you a new one." Yugi just nodded quickly and looked at Joey for support. She noticed Bakura staring at her in a dazed way from the corner of her eye. She looked at him fully, blinked at him in some confusion, and was about to ask him if he was okay when a loud rumbling sound interrupted her. Tea looked at Joey and Tristin somewhat annoyed.

"You guys are ALWAYS hungry!"

"I swear it wasn't me!" Joey looked are her in protest.

"It definitely wasn't me either!" Tea started at them with haft-closed eyes.

"Then who?" Ryelle looked at them astonished and sheepishly smiling.

"It was me…"

Book Dragon: "So ends another chappie!"

Bakura: "Yes and the story is coming to an end…"

Tomb Robber:* looks up at the sky wording 'Thank you Ra'* 

Book Dragon: *Glares at Tomb Robber angrily*              


	15. A Face ofRage

Book Dragon: "Thanks for the reviews people! My heart is lifted that you like the story!" *Giant grin*

Tomb Robber: "Oh I think I'm going to throw up…" *looks green*

Book Dragon: *Glowers at Tomb Robber* "Oh come on it wasn't that bad…"

Tomb Robber: *suddenly throws up*

Bakura: 0_0U

Book Dragon: *Face screwed up in disgust as she running out of the room*

Bakura: "Ummm… let's start the chapter!"

Chapter 15: Face of Rage

The crew looked through surprised eyes at Ryelle wolfing down pancakes like no tomorrow, pancakes that were surprisingly leftovers from that morning. Shadi raised an eyebrow and Joey and Tristan looked at Tea with an "I told you so" look on their faces. Yugi stared in amazement; he had never seen a girl eat so much. Yami was staring at the ceiling in a thinking state, and Bakura tried hard to ignore her eating habits. She, herself, was not surprised at her huge hunger pain; she hadn't eaten in like a month! The best part of it all was she could actually taste very syrupy bite, running over her tongue down into her the emptiness of her stomach. After ten helpings of pancakes she finally stopped eating, it felt good to have something in her stomach again. She wiped her mouth off quickly with a near by napkin and looked up at the crew. Everyone was silent and staring at one another, wanting the other to talk first, it stayed silent for long minutes. In this period, something sparked in her mind and followed into her mouth and out quickly in to the air.

"Where's Tomb Robber?" Everyone looked wide-eyed at one another; suddenly chairs scuffed the floor in a huge roar of footsteps echoed into the room they were keeping him in. There in the corner of the room an empty wooden chair sat, cut ropes freely hung from it, and the glittering ring that had been tethered to the other chair was now missing. Everyone's faces became twisted in aghast and one word came into Ryelle's mouth.

"Shit."        

Shadi paced the tile floor of the kitchen quickly thinking hard, Ryelle's eyes watched him pace while leaning on a near by cream wall. Yami was sitting in a chair, his serous scary look on, thinking about the situation at hand. Yugi looked extremely worried, nervous even, twiddling his thumbs over and over thinking.  Bakura sat in a wooden chair with his head in his pale clammy hands; horror filled his white face and shinned from his ground colored eyes. Ryelle could only imagine the fear that was streaming through his mind; she didn't know how to comfort him, she never really saw anyone ever look like that. Except once, when fear struck down her muscles and she couldn't move, when Tomb Robber approached and Malik came and they fought. It was only frightening because she assumed it had been Yami, now that she thought of it. She wanted so much to disappear into thin air; it was even more horrible that her ancient soul dream, only because it had been real. Her thoughts traveled back to the horrible moment in the street, the black figure coming at her. Her eyes clamped shut and she shook herself quickly, ridding the frightening image from her mind. Remembering it made her mind click, she now had a better idea of what he was thinking, it was like her black figure ten times worse. Her face relaxed and in her thoughts she fell into a type of trance, then, like a flash of lighting a stead beat pounded next to her right ear. The side of her face pressed against something warm, her arms around a different body warm arms rapped around her own back. Her eyes opened slowly, the warmth dazed her senses, white wisps of hair fluttered in her face. It took a moment to realize she was hugging Bakura, how this had happened was a mystery but, for once in her life, she took the feeling deep with in, she ignored the misty figures of the olive colored Egyptian and the tri colored hair teen staring at her. Her fingers pricked slightly and traveled up her arms to her back and all over, she ignored it.  The world was forgotten in her daze, emotion she never felt engulfed her whole mind in a wave. Her wings came to life and wrapped around him, a mist of green filled the corners of her eyes as she looked at Bakura's face, it was twisted into a dazed happiness she had never seen, it looked like he never wanted to let go, neither did she. How long they stayed in that embrace was unsure but at what seemed to be a much later point they decided at once to stop, both feeling uplifted in a sort of dream. The embrace ended, wings huddled back of the torn tank top, both brown eyes opened. Ryelle's face became hot at that moment and her cheeks grew red as roses, but a smile appeared all the same. Bakura wore the same red roses with the same expression. Her hand fell to grip the chair in her embarrassment, her fingers enclosed over the wood, ridges crept under her fingers. She removed her hand from the wood quickly in shock and surprise. Her eyes searched her hands slowly as she reached out and touched the side of the wall, the smooth surface tickled her fingertips as her eyes widened in amazement. She then started walking around the room letting her fingers fall on different surfaces, letting each texture soak in. Her smile grew wider in happiness, she could finally feel. She looked at everyone with a huge smile covering her face, everyone had confused looks. She laughed aloud at their expressions, her eyes bright in the uplifted feeling of both events. She then spoke her mind aloud.

" I can touch, I can finally touch!"              

            Ryelle sat in a blue sofa in the living room, her feet over the arm rest and her head on the other, constantly rubbing her hand over the fuzzy texture, trying to get use to the feeling of touch again. Her eyes drooping making large purple bags under her eyes, they had arrived late, why she had pancakes for dinner was uncertain, but she fought to keep her lowering eyelids wide. Bakura just sat across the room staring at her, thinking about what had happened in the kitchen over and over again. One moment he was dreading his other's return and the next he was being held by one he was very fond of, awaking from a nightmare into a dream. He sat unmoving, still somewhat in a daze from the kitchen action that had accord a few hours ago. Yugi watched his dazed friend in a chair balanced on both of the back legs from the other room, a small grin on his face. He glanced at Joey twirling a small blue ball he had found in his room, Joey had taken the Ryelle hugging Bakura part very well, all though, he probably stopped thinking about her when he saw the wings. Tristin had stopped teasing him about liking her; Tea was still unsure and edgy around her. Shadi looked perfectly calm about it, and was now sitting in a chair looking at Yami. Yami had his feet up on the table, throwing a dice back and forth in his hands, his mind thinking quickly and logically. Yugi wondered when they would be put back together, he didn't ask her now 'cause she looked like she was going to keel over into a deep slumber. Shadi finally said something. 

"We should take shifts." Yugi lost balance of the chair in surprise and fell to the ground in a loud crash; Joey stood up quickly and looked down at his fallen friend. Bakura leaped from the chair, Ryelle shoot up her wings speared out at lightning speed knocking a picture off the wall to loudly smash on the ground. She grimaced at the crashes and took a near by pillow and immediately shoving it in her face, mentally yelling at herself. Yami stood up in a flash and looked down in horror at his other.

" YUGI?!?!?"  Yugi lay on the ground, little swirls in his eyes. Joey picked him off the floor slowly, still in the chair, and lifted it to all four of its feet. Yugi shook his head furiously looked at Yami in a soothing way.

"I'm alright…" Joey looked up at Yami.

" Shouldn't we track him down or something?" Ryelle spoke through the pillow, her voice mumbled. 

"No, he'll come back here for two reasons. First, for the rest of the ring, second for the puzzle. He'll come to us." Shadi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, a great number of items have gathered here, it would be too tempting to pass up, as I was saying we should take shifts, probably in pairs." Yami nodded.

"Yes, so if one falls asleep the other can wake them up…" Joey immediately partnered up with Tristin, Yami with Shadi, Yugi with Tea; that left Ryelle and Bakura. They glanced at each other; both shrugged, and volunteered to take the first shift. The other's agreed and went to bed, to get enough sleep for the their shift. Ryelle and Bakura stayed in the living room, both silents. Ryelle sat up, feeling she would definitely go to sleep if she were on her back. She stayed motionless up right, feeling very tired. Bakura must have sensed her fatigue; he blurted something out.

"So… who's waiting for you when you go home?" Ryelle blinked at him in some surprise and yawned wide.

" I think my brother and sister, or I hope they are. Why are you curious?" She had sensed that the question had been a bad itch for the last hour.

" No reason, just wondering…" he replied slowly, hiding the fact that he had been wondering if she loved any one besides family. Ryelle stared at her feet thinking she decided to carry on with the conversation, for one reason to keep the both of them awake.

"Do you mind if I ask something personal?" Bakura blinked at her and nodded slowly, wondering it was a good choice. 

" Have you ever wondered if you would recognize what love was? I mean I have heard so many thing about it, read stories containing it, I remember my sister tried to explain it to me. She just couldn't, she became furious with me and left with an angry look on her face which was very funny I might had." They chuckled a little, Bakura was unsure of what to say, until something poured into his mind.

"I guess some can recognize it and some can't, but I guess you never really can tell until something happens." Ryelle smiled at his opinion and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds right…"  

" Mind if I ask you a personal question?" Bakura asked slowly.

" Fire away."  He opened his mouth to speak when a loud crash sounded in the next room. Both teenagers bolted up quickly, startled and wide-eyed, wings bolted out and brushed against the walk not breaking anything for once. They stood motionless for a few seconds, straining their ears for other sounds, there were none. They both glanced at one another slowly, quiet whispers sounded.

"The others?"

" No they would've come in here first…" Ryelle's wings lowered silently, she started to step forward when a pale hand stopped her, she looked at Bakura. He had a stern face on, an expression forbidding her to go, or wanting her not to. She halted at his response and he started forward into the kitchen, taking quiet steps that not even a dog could hear. He crept into the kitchen and disappeared from view, his huge white hair last. She waited long moments of silence, adrenaline streaming through her, the pounding of her heart in her ears. 

"It's okay…" Bakura's voice echoed from the other room, Ryelle sighed in relief and walked into the next room quickly, wanting not to be in the room alone. She entered the doorway and was seized by a pair of pale powerful hands, her mouth covered in lightning speed. She let out a muffled scream and turned to face her attacker, she eyes wide in surprise. A pair of huge brown eyes looked at her, full of power and rage, eyes that longed to hurt. Bright white teeth were forced together painfully on the pale face, a small smirk made at her. White hair pointed like daggers in all directions, like lightning bolts in a summer storm. A face that had seen many years pass it by and still remained young glared back into her tree bark brown orbs. She knew she had finally been caught by her hunter, the one who wanted her death, her blood in his hands, her screams echoing through his ears, the TombRobber…

Book Dragon: "I hope this is good, it took me so long to figure it out how it should go, I'm okay with it and I hope you guys will be too."

TombRobber: " I actually believe you caught my true nature in that description mortal…"

Bakura: *looking sideways at his other* 0_0u

Book Dragon: " Okay… umm… please review!" 


	16. Pools of Blood

Book Dragon: "Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it…"

Bakura: "This is a warning! READ THE WHOLE THING! There is a surprise at the end!"

Tomb Robber: "Yes their's a very pleasing part in the middle…"

Book Dragon:-_-* "More like horrific! This chap is bloody to warn you…"

Bakura: "Doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or Linkin Park Song!"

Chapter 16: Pools of Blood 

She froze in his iron grasp, fingers digging painfully into her shoulders, so hard it could have made her bleed. She gritted her teeth, concentrating the waves of pain into them.  The smirk on the Tomb Robber's face grew, enjoying her discomfort, a type of cruel revenge. His voice rolled smoothly into her ears.

"I've finally caught you…mortal..." His grasp tighten suddenly and a few drops of liquid traveled down her pale arms and splatter onto the ground, red circles began to litter the ground. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Where's Bakura?" She had noticed he was no where to be seen in the small kitchen. He chuckled evilly as his white lightning bolt strands of hair started to ruffle in the newly created whirl of wind. A loud jingling echoed around her as a bright light shown out, making her squint and cloud her vision. The laughter grew as her head began to spin, colors merged together, her hearing dulled, brown eyes started to droop. The light began to fade into a dull gray, black traveled close behind, and like shutting off a television, she blacked out. 

            Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes pealed open. Grays and blacks swirled around her, the whole world spinning. She felt sick, an ill feeling that she was now remembering quite clearly as she fought her stomach.  White fingers grasping wet gushy material under her, small hard round objects scratching under her finger nails. The air smelt of water, an aroma much like after a rain shower but somehow different. Her head lifted gradually at the odor, the world sluggishly halted as she blinked her, eyes soaking in the scenery. Through a thick shroud of mist she could make out white bark of many Birch Trees; black leaves fluttered over her. It was at this moment she realized the presence of her wings had disappeared. Her fingers confirmed it when she felt her back hurriedly; an eerie feeling crawled up her spine, cringing as it left out her mouth making her teeth chatter.  She bolted to her feet quickly and found thick brownish black mud covering her, groaning she stumped forward, sloshing through it while feeling the cold tickling her feet. As she walked through the chalk white tree trunks, she wondered how and where she was, it wasn't a good place; a place more like from someone's nightmare than a real place. She loathed it. 

            Time passed unknowingly, it didn't matter because a voice in the back of her mind told her she would be seeing light anytime soon, not from any sun. All she knew was long after her start she leg muscles cramped without warning and she fell, knees first into the mire, grimacing at not only the muck covering her but the sharp throbbing in her legs a brilliant shinning item caught her eye. Her mud caked face turned toward the gleam at something buried slightly by the slimy mud. With out thinking about it, her pale hand dove into the thick goopy mud and she pulled out a long blade by a golden hilt, a sword. The sword felt familiar in her grasp; gripping the glittering handle she remembered it as her sword, her rapier. She plunged it far into the mud, using it to help her up to her feet. In a swift movement she pulled it out easily and started forward, looking like a zombie she passed through trees, now armed with a glorious weapon that she was not afraid to use.  Few minutes passed when she stumped into a clearing, the mud grew suddenly deep. A huge pond lay in front of her wondering eyes, the grayish blue water sparkling through her vaporous surroundings into her brown orbs. Her feet struggled toward the body of water, into the icy yet warm, water ripples that swirled around the base to her waist. She froze there a moment, trying to think clearly. Then, with the dirt covered rapier still in hand she dove forward, into the small waves like an otter hunting for clams. She swam about, ridding her clothes and pale skin of the thick muck. She broke the surface in a gust of force and took in a huge amount of air, finally awake and drenched to the marrow. She immediately started out of the water, waddling away to the shore thinking about how stupid she was for not checking for animals, preferably carnivorous. Fully out of the water she shook herself like a dog coming in from a thunder storm; she no longer cared for manners. In these moments she heard a distant voice, very very far away sound.  Her head swung toward it in surprise and started sprinting to the lulling melody of it, knowing it was some one she knew, it was Bakura. Leaning forward with her arms not moving and stretched out behind her with the sword glittering, she rushed toward the sorrowful sound, wishing to rid the misery from the sound. Jumping over rotting white logs with nostrils flaring, she felt more like a wild animal that a human being. As this thought crept into her mind her leg muscles slowed and stopped in a deep thought state. She was being stupid again; the fog seemed to be getting her in this way. Being reckless would get her and Bakura no where, rushing into a trap oblivious would get them both killed. She hunched down and started to her right curing at a slight angle, staking her way toward the musical melody like an expert hunter in for the kill. Sword extended out and stern eyes moving all around she found another clearing, and found Bakura. Hanging bound to the only oak tree in sight in tight ropes at his shoulders and stomach, his snow soft hair covered his pale face and a soft melody rang out from his throat.

_"I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor…"  _Ryelle's ears perked up at the sorrowful melody and recognized Bakura's soft flowing voice streaming toward her. But still she wouldn't be so trusting and started a route to him through small growing Birches, still listening his harmonic tune. 

_"Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore…"_ She started to remember humming the familiar tune while sitting on the rooftop of this very long night, almost never ending.

_"A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back…"  _She could feel the sorrow in his fragile voice, and his voice was becoming louder and she ducked and weaved through small trees silently. The soft sweet melody continued to ring out, as his soul seemed to sink more into despair.

_"It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face_  
_The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you…"   _Bakura sound far away from this reality, his voice smooth and clear but mindlessly singing out the words. Ryelle felt concern deep down somewhere she did not know existed, a place that had just seemed to bloom inside.

_"You   
Now I see   
Keeping everything inside  
You   
Now I see   
Even when I close my eyes…"_ She was feet away from his body when loud foot steps echoed to her ears, coming at her slowly, she immediately ducked down and hid in the over grown trees. Looking through very dark green leaves White lightning bolts beamed as a pale face shown out, glaring cream brown eyes on Bakura clouding a little in rising anger.

"Stop before I must hurt you." The Tomb Robber said coldly.

_"I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still…" _Tomb Robber's jaw tighten in growing annoyance.

"You WILL stop if you want to see the light of day again…" He threatened viciously.

_"Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real…" _ Ryelle was mentally kicking herself for thinking this was a trap. Her fingers gripped the blade nervously as she waited, posed for attack.

_" Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back…" _ Brown eyes narrowed in annoyance as a fist rose, ready to strike. There was a pause, a moment's thought, and the hand retreated.

"No, not now, soon though…" A smirk appeared on his sly face that was so a like, yet so different from Bakura's. 

"You got yourself into this mortal, you did ask for a friend so long ago." The melody died away at this comment. Bakura's head lifted, unmasking his soaked face, and hurting eyes, almost glaring.

"You're not the friend I had wished for…"

"Well, beggars can't be choosers… besides; I think you wanted something else…" Bakura's eyes turned to the left, away from his other and in the opposite direction of Ryelle's hiding place.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" His head tilted slightly, hiding his pale brown eyes with white strands of hair.  Tomb Robber's eyes haft closed as his smug voice echoed out.

"Oh come now, you can't believe I _don't_ know. I know everything that goes on in that pathetic mind of yours… that's why it was so easy to hide inside…" After saying, this Tomb Robber walked up slowly and leaned toward Bakura until nose-to-nose. Bakura couldn't resist and looked at him; exact brown eyes started into one another.

"How does it feel… to know you could die and no one know you were dead? To die knowing someone else was being you…" His voice slithered out of his throat slowly in a whisper that Ryelle's ears could hear.  At the ending of his sentence, her legs spurred and she found herself screaming and running out, gleaming blade extended forward at him. Unfortunately, he was ready for her. His head turned like lightning in her direction as he weaved out of the way of the sharp blade and grabbed her wrist and threw her away to the ground. The sword flew high up and fell somewhere unknown as Ryelle hit the on grassy circle they were in. Her bones were rattled at collision but her adrenaline was still pumping through her as she jumped to her feet and started charging at him, yelling an unknown battle cry. She saw the smirk widen on his face as his fingers snapped and a pair of hands grasped her from her right and left and she was forced chest down to the ground in a sickening crack. Her arms were held behind her and she was lifted to her knees easily, everything slightly blurred from the shock of the collision. Blinking a little her eyes took in the Tomb Robber's shape standing over her wagging his finger at her with a hideous grin on his face.  She tried to lunge at him but she was forced down on her knees by huge amounts of strength. She snarled and glared at the two people holding her down when the same look became huge waves of fear. Mailk, on her left,  grinned at her insanely wearing this robes with the hood down and dirty blonde hair as calm as possible, with his tan hands digging his nails into her arm, not as nearly as frightening as the male on her right. With peachy hands with the strength of bear traps, a face loomed over her with a swaggering grin beaming, purple orbs full of madness glaring, and tri colored hair ruffling out toward the sky was Yami's appearance. He wore his usual clothes and knelt by her side, his fingers clawing their way in to her flesh, the exasperating grin growing. Her eyes widen in fright at this mad man, which haunted her dreams, changing them into horrible nightmares. She was unable to move and could only concentrate on Tomb Robber's voice to keep her from total panic.

"I'm amazed, and not easily by mortals mind you, that you made it this far… which will only benefit me more…" A blade suddenly slid in front of her face and pressed against her check, turning her head forward while his voice crept out into the air slowly.

"Look…Here."  Her eyes caught the hilt in his white hand, the hilt that had always been in her hand, her sword. Looking up, his eyes were huge in pleasure at her predicament and in gripping her rapier. His eyes casted a downward glance and then backs her, his face grinning wider with every second. 

"Such a magnificent weapon… and with such power…" He waved the sword a little and placed it on her right shoulder carefully. Then, very slowly, the blade sliced into her skin a small amount, making her grimace at the huge pain in her shoulder, a warm sticky liquid poured out. Bakura's voice cried out in pain, emotional pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" His head turned toward Bakura, still bound on the tree totally helpless, like Ryelle. She eyes widened and wished he hadn't spoken as she saw Tomb Robber approach Bakura in slow strides, blade unmoving in his clutch, his smile a bit smaller from before. He stared lightly upward at Bakura, bound high enough that his feet couldn't touch the ground. Bakura's eyes glared down at him, a look Ryelle had never seen, and apparently Tomb Robber. His eyes wide in anger and slight shock glowing out, but the smile grinned and a chill was sent up her spine, what happened next was horrible.

In a swift movement Ryelle saw her sword rise high into the gray sky in the spider like fingers of one that was defiantly opposite of Bakura.  In total silence, the sword came down like lightning, and plunged deep into the warm white sweater slightly dirty now with a red stain growing. Blood flew in the Tomb Robber's direction; his eyes wide and full of raging madness, his jaw clenched putting all strength into the blow. All Ryelle could hear was a piercing scream filling the whole gray void above, a scream that travel through the trees, the scream that hit Ryelle like a bomb. Bright blood fell to the ground in huge globs as the sword was pulled out of the body hanging on the tree. Ryelle staring at Bakura's face, bright brown eyes glittering in her direction as a clear tear slipped down his face and dark blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. It curved into a small smile and the brightness faded from his eyes and his body fell limp, hung on the tree, he was dead. Ryelle's eyes started to water, just like that, he was dead, and she couldn't do anything, not a thing. Sorrow claimed her as her head lowered in the pain deep inside spreading through her, her eyes wide in shock, and her throat so tight she couldn't speak. The second time she had seen a life taken by her own blade, one she cared for. The same blade appeared under her nose, drenched in blood dripping from the blade. A voice filled her head, she could not recognize the words correctly she was so stunned, but they were just there.

"He's dead, your dead, and you will die again…" Her eyes rose up at and looked at his face with one tear rolling slowly down pale cheek. His eyes calm and face stern looming down at her. Her eyes lighted with confusion of what he meant, what he was saying, and why he hated them so.

"Don't you see? You touch. You taste. You see. You hear. You smell... all the things a living body does. Nevertheless, your only here in spirit. You're dead, your body is dead, but your spirit lives on. You are a ghost in your own world. All that exist here would be ghosts with out bodies in your world. Since you are from a different realm, next door to the right of ours, you have power. Like we have power over the shadow realm that is to the left of my world, only some that can grasp it. You, always dreaming, were a huge beacon for me, and I tracked you and brought you here. Here, in the depths of my mind, you have no power, I control what happens here… and your death is inevitable, your destiny…"    At his ending speech the blade raised out of sight and her neck was held down and she saw the blood dripping down her arm. A bright metallic thin liquid, watery almost, shinning like the sun at her. Her power, it flowed in her blood, or her spirit's blood. Voices filled her head and streamed through her quickly. Does the Walker choose path? Path chooses Walker? One thing suddenly flared deep with in, and traveled into her mind in a flash. Both both occur at once. Intertwined closely together and tied in a knot at the bottom. Her mind cleared as the confusion seep through the corners of her mind, away from her present thinking. Then it was replaced in rage, a rage that rattled her marrow and gritted her teeth, which were knives in her mouth. Her fingers turned talon like, nails like daggers grew out. Her eyes pointed as her pupils became black slits, and brown eyes turned the color of the blood mixed mud on the corners of the lush green grass. She lost all control and the huge waves of rage filled her head. In a huge amount of pain her green wings shot out, little splats of metallic blood flying threw the air, both bodies holding her down were slammed together and turned to dust in a might flap. She lifted to her feet and roared like thunder and glared at the white haired boy standing in front of her, rapier raised in white hands, but eyes wide in fright and surprise. She immediately snarled like a wild animal and lunged at him, with the force of a rapid wolf, the sword was sent flying somewhere unknown again while Ryelle sent her talons clawing at his chest in vicious moments, metallic and bright red blood flying all around, clothing ripping, and her squawking shouts.

"NO ONE CHOSES A PERSON'S DESTINY!!! NO ONE NO ONE NO ONE! YOU TOOK HIS LIFE, AND I SHOULD TAKE YOUR'S!" Over and over her yells echoed as both bodies hit the ground in a crack; Ryelle was lifted up immediately and placed on her feet by her silver blood dripping wings. She grabbed him again and lifted him in front of her easily. The boy's face pierced in surprise, blood trickling down the corner of his pale mouth, bruised in black marks, none blue, and severely cut in the chest with blood staining his ripped to shreds sweater, eyes blurred and unable to see right. She squawked again and started to strike him to trees, so angry she wanted him to die a painful death at her hands. Tomb Robber was knocked out at the third tree and became limp rather quickly; her grin grew like a mad man, eyes wide glaring, and huge short breaths sounding. She raised one claw and placed it to his neck lightly, and before she made her kill a voice came to her mind.

//I… give you my word… and my word is my bond. I will not harm anyone unless it is necessary.// her own voice sounded softly in her mind, her promise. Her eyes normalized in a flash and her talon lowered. Her eyes closed annoyed and with a flick of her wrist she threw his body away like a piece of garbage, letting it hit the ground with a loud thump.  She stood motionless for a moment, letting her teeth dull and fingers change to normal. When all was normal, or as normal as possible she strode forward and picked up her blade as paced toward the oak tree. 

She stood at the base of the tree in a matter of seconds, looking up at Bakura's limp corpse, a smile still printed on his face. In a swift movement her sword lifted and sliced threw the air. It struck fast and cut the ropes binding his body, letting it fall freely from the rough bark. She caught the body easily and carried it over to the middle of the circle, and finally fell to her knees, hugging his head to her and letting the tears stream forth, unable to notice her stinging cuts, bleeding and mixing with the blood on Bakura's body, feeling the emotion burning inside. She cried, long and hard for an unknown amount of time, letting out all the pain that could never be totally gone. Blood all over her hands, blood everywhere, on her sword plunged deep in the earth. She cried so long she had no tears to shade and her sops became silent, letting footsteps fall in her ears. She lifted her red watered eyes up and saw Yami a short distance away, watching her weep. A wave of anger filled her heart and mind and she stood up quickly and shouted at him loudly.

"YOU TOO? WELL TAKE IT! TAKE IT AWAY! KILL ME!" She screamed throwing her own blood at him, all of it falling short and splatting on the ground until her arm muscles had no more strength, ceasing to her sides she waited. He approached her slowly, walking carefully until he stood in front of her. They stared at one another a moment, wordless, staring into purple and brown orbs. Then he suddenly ripped his sleeve and reached forward and tied it around her arm, covering the huge gash in her shoulder with blue cloth, his eyes on the wound. She didn't move as he bandaged her arm, taking his time to treat the cut, her head swimming with confusion. When finished he backed away to talking distance, and watched her test it. When she looked back at him, his eyes where different, softer, that reminded of his laughter in Yugi's soul room, his good side. A small smile appeared out of the stern face, a nice smile. He chuckled at her and shook his head a little.

"You never had anything to fear from me, Ryelle, when you entered my soul room that caused alarm, I had no idea you meant good then, but I do now." His eyes looked at her face, her reddened eyes and wet checks glistening, a very small smile on her face. It disappeared and looked back to Bakura's body at her feet; Yami's eyes looked down on him. She knelt down and touched his chest with her sliver blood coated hands, speaking words that came from far inside.

"You showed me something I never knew… something I thought I could never understand. I thank you. But I wish you were here to know, I think, no I know I loved you… good bye my love…" Her hand lifted from him and she turned away and started in away when a voice whispered into the air and almost swirl around her.

"There is never a good bye…" She turned started to tear again. Except in joy. A pale hand raised to her, the mouth open and coughing a little, the silver missing from the white sweater and his eyes bright and shinning, differently. They shined out like eyes she had missed from the very beginning, her siblings' eyes. A smile crept up on his face but he spurred into a coughing fit and she immediately lifted him off the ground hugging him tightly. She felt warm hands on her back and cuddled into his white sweater, the red fading from the cloth, thinking aloud she questioned repeatedly.

"How are you alive?" Yami's voice filled both their ears in answering for Bakura didn't know, he just awoke.

"Her blood. Tomb Robber did say it had powers, powers used by emotions, the only thing not taken from you that will always travel with one's soul forever. Your blood mixed into one another's, enough to give him the power of life…" Ryelle's head lifted and blinked at him.

"How do you know so much about this?" Yami shrugged.

"I have no memory where it came from, probably as a child I went somewhere I wasn't suppose to and read it off… and listening to Tomb Robber making his long speech from behind a tree."

"You were hiding behind a TREE? Then who was-"

"A copy from your nightmare; nothing like me." Ryelle blushed at her silly nightmare. Bakura spoke up, still croaking a little.

"Why didn't you help us?"

"Because you didn't need help…" Ryelle blinked a little but caught Yami staring at Tomb Robber's body a far and back at Ryelle. She blushed a dark red and picked up Bakura slowly.

"Hey! I think I can walk!"

"Well, I don't…" Ryelle replied slowly and started walking with Yami northward.

"Where are we going?" She asked quickly.

"Out of this mind and into Yugi's kitchen were we'll probably all fall to the floor from our statue states…" Bakura and Ryelle decided not to ask and just followed Yami, to a place they recognized, a home. 

Book Dragon: "I couldn't really kill Bakura! He's too cool!" 

Bakura: *face white from gore* 

Tomb Robber: *wide grin* "Yes! Blood! So much pain! Hey want to practice mortal?"

Bakura: * white a chalk* "I think I'll pass…"

Book Dragon: 0_0u "Uh…review and tell me watcha think!"

_  
  
  
_

_  
  
  
  
 _


	17. Letter

Book Dragon: *reading a piece of paper* "WHAT?!?!? IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS!!!!!!"

Bakura: *Yawning* "Yup, it's dull and I think I've been sleeping the whole time…z z z z z…."* sleeps*

Tomb Robber: * angry mark on for head, hits Bakura on the back of the head really hard* "WAKE UP! THIS IS NO TIME FOR SLEEPING YOU NUMBSKULL!"

Bakura: *Head lurches forward, spinning eyes* "Owww… look at the pretty dueling cards…" *falls*

Book Dragon: *Eyes go red* "THAT'S IT YOUR GOING TO DIE!!!!"

Tomb Robber: *Goes white* "START THE DAMN FIC AAAAHHHHH!!!!" *runs away from a high speeding and smoking Book Dragon*   

Chapter 16: Letter 

                After several hours of sleep, changing into her school clothes, and scaring the shit out of everyone who woke up to three statues like people standing in the middle of the kitchen in the morning Ryelle was sitting up on the emerald roof of the game shop, thinking. The others had been very shaken when Bakura, Yami, and her woke up and fell to the ground that morning from their stiff state, all cloudy eyed Tea had said. She was blushing bright red when she realized Bakura fell on her, him the same when he came to his senses. They scrambled away from one another extremely embarrassed and both left the room in opposite directions immediately with it. Yami just looked at every one else calmly and started to tell the bizarre story, at the end of which everyone understood both of them and would not disturb them. Therefore, Ryelle was left to wonder about what would become of her life hiding on the back of the roof in a large blanket covered in small balloons she found in the closet nearest to Yugi's room, only to hide her large wings the best she could. It wrapped around her tightly, but no matter how tight and warm she still shivered in the hot sun burning over her. She hadn't eaten all day from lack of hunger and she was still tired no matter how much sleep she got. She knew these were signs of stress, a lot of it. She only knew of one thing. Everything she had ever loved had been washed away in a giant wave, all out of her reach, leaving her helpless and alone in the ever-growing darkness around her. Except one small light that she was unaware of. Weather or not she wished to admit it or even knew it or not a small feeling deep in her was slowly growing, like a rose bud blossoming in a warm spring wind. This force was unfamiliar to her, making her somewhat afraid of it. She chose to ignore it, but a nagging voice was whispering to her. She suspected it to be her conscious for its lack in size. No matter how hard she tried to shove it into the back corners of her mind it kept whispering. "You love him." it stated. A reason why when she found her sword on the top of the roof she did not cut her wrists with it. Instead, she twirled it in her white hands confused by the small annoying voice echoing in the cambers of her mind. She was pondering weather to listen to this voice and find something out in this world or to end all the chiming pain with in her mind. 

"I see you have much on your mind…" She immediately swung around, stopping the blade so it glared out. Standing behind her was Yami, pale white arms crossed and standing high with his famous look with the black tank top and jet-black pants.

"Oh, it's you… I was hoping for Yugi…" His bracelets clinked a little, as he uncrossed his arms and sat down.

"Why do you need him?" There was a moment of hesitation.

"Because I suspects he knows it." She said flatly, somewhat irritated by the sound of her voice.

"It?" What is this it?"

"An emotion…a stupid, idiotic, frustrating feeling!" Ryelle growled, extremely annoyed. She wrapped the blanket tighter and glared at the roof. Yami looked confused.

"TEA!" I know how he feels about her, don't deny it." Yami said nothing. They sat on that roof for a long period after her out burst. She wondered why she was so angry about this, probably because she would never see her family again and they would never meet him or something stupid like that. While thinking of this Yami finally said something rather random.

"You screamed." He said flatly. She looked at him through a sideways glance, showing she was listening and curious.

"…in your sleep…you scared him… some nightmare… he was very concerned…" Curse her sleep talk. She shuddered at the nightmare she had in that sleep. It was completely restless, probably another reason she was so tired now. She pushed it to the back of her mind, despite the small images that soaked through the barrier she tried to construct quickly in her mind.

Reaching out with a pale arm to the voices of her brother and sister, screaming for help in a bright light.

Arms that weren't her own flung her backward into darkness, swallowed completely by it's inkiness with her screaming.

Ryelle flicked her head to fling them back. Through watery eyes, she found green leaves on her shoulders and the blanket flutter to the ground like an autumn leaf.

"You look for a purpose…" He said in a mutter, but every clear in Ryelle's ears.

"… but I wonder how you can't see that you have one…" He smiled a little as he said this. There was a pause of silence. Ryelle wiped her eyes in a frustrated way with the back of her hand that held the glistening blade.

"What purpose?" 

"Bakura, you know he loves you." "Love" sounded funny coming out of Yami's mouth, which was because he never said the word before. 

"… and  Shadi… well I think he'll tell you soon enough… and you need to put us back together before Yugi's Grampa gets back in 20 minutes." Ryelle wondered where he had gone and when he was getting back. One question was answered. 

"Oh shit!" She bolted up from her sitting position.

"Come on! This might take some time!" She sprinted for the other side of the roof and just run off of it. Yami blinked and concluded taking the window was too long for her. He got up and dusted himself off and climbed back into Yugi's room with some trouble but easily hit the floor and started down the stairs. Some loud bangs echoed from the door. No one answered it, probably because their was two Yugis sitting in the same room. Ryelle's voice boomed out a second later, realizing this fact.

"HEY GUYS OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S ME!" Immediately Bakura jumped the square space between the family room and the kitchen, flung himself toward the door from his blue chair in the family room, opened the door into the game shop, and literally ran to the door opening it. Ryelle rushed in, looked at Bakura in a hurried way, grabbed his hand quickly, and ran to the kitchen and slammed the door. She kissed him on the check hurriedly and said thank you very fast. Everyone was standing up blinking at them except Yami and Shadi of course. Bakura left extremely red as Ryelle stepped forward and looked at Yugi and Yami. 

"Okay everybody stand back please, except you two." She stated in a rushed tone. She had no idea how this would affect everyone standing so closely to them because they were not before. Or she did not think they were.  She shook her head quickly, closed her eyes, and started to hum as she was thinking.

"Become one, Become one, Become one, Become one." This was repeated in her mind over and over, concentrating to put them back together.  After a period, she heard a loud popping sound and opened her eyes. There was one Yugi standing in the room, smiling a little, looking at the floor.  Ryelle blinked and moved her eyes to the floor. A ring of brown, orange, yellow, and red leaves made a ring around her on the tile floor. Apparently, this has worked on her wings as well because they were no longer there.  She smiled a big wide grin at what she did knowing she could call them and finally tell them to go when she wanted, or she hoped. 

"Yugi!" What did I tell you about closing the door when you leave?!" She immediately spun around in great surprise and found Yugi's grampa staring at the leaves scattered floor.

"GRAMPA!" Yugi burst out and immediately hugged him. Grampa immediately hugged back and snuggled together. Ryelle felt a bit strange standing their watching the two hug one another.

"I'll clean this up Mr. Motto." Ryelle found herself saying and immediately found a broom and started to sweep it up while everyone just smiled in a weird happiness. Ryelle eventually noticed the corners of her mouth turning up unexpectedly. After a short while, the two stopped and someone asked an obvious, but unanswered question.

"Where did you go Mr. Motto?" Tea asked brightly, clearly happy to see him.

"To America," His eyes gestured to a small suitcase that must have came with him because it certainly not there before. Ryelle's ears seemed to prick up at America.

"to see a good friend of mine and to see about their dueling."  She started to think of home when he said this.  She missed the feel of maple trees, mind you she did remember she practically growing off her back, and grassy round circles she would find in her back yard, always shadowed by the over grown branches of all kinds like oak, breech, chestnut, pine and many others, all growing together, not like here. Concrete and steel surrounded her, she did not realize until now how much she missed it. 

"Are you alright?" A loud voice broke her memories and found a wet drop fall on the ground and the broom handle still. She looked at a circle of faces, noticed her face was wet, and quickly wiped her eyes clean.

"Fine, Fine, I'm fine." She cracked a fake smile and held the handle of the broom on her shoulders. There was a moment's pause.

"I have to go home mister Motto, I'll see you tomorrow guys." That was the first time she had called them guys. It felt funny at the end of her lips but almost familiar. She took the broom off her shoulders and placed it by the door as she left quickly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for dinner?" 

"No, No I've already been enough trouble. I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door, waved a good bye, immediately left the shop, and followed the street walk to the library. She found her hands buried in her pockets and her pace not as hard footed as before. What a rough six months. Only because she had a chance to somehow go home, now she would not go. It saddened her mood a little and her feet went back to stepping hard all the way to the building, through the door, up the stairs, through another door, and onto her couch with a loud thumb. She fell asleep.

            Hours pasted and she woke up sweating so fierce it felt as if someone had thrown her in a lake. She threw a black thing off her and reached her feet, shaking a little. Her eyes adjusted to the pale light reaching all corners of the room, moon light. After a few deep breathes and wiping her hair back, she started to walk around, pace really. Walking through the lilies of books and thinking she found a piece of odd yellow paper and an inkwell on top of the high shelf with a feather pen. She did not realize how old the place was and had a hell of a time getting both of them down without breaking anything. In the small struggle and slamming of bookcases ever so slightly she got an idea. She would write a letter. A far well letter. It was only fair for her and her family, so she found the book she bought at the mall and used it as a solid source to write on, to start her letter, to say good-bye.

_Dear Guys… no, family,_

_                        Hey, it's me, well, sort of. I hope this gets to you and you guys haven't worried so much, sorry if I caused a huge fuss. You'll probably be angry with me when you receive this but it's important. Maria, you big sister you, take care of the bub. No James. Tell my little brother, tell James, the contents of this letter, that is if he still cannot read. I can't tell how much time as pasted, but I miss you, I always will. I can't come home and I wish I had enough time to explain to you why but I can't. I'm stuck in a place too deep and can't come back. Don't worry about me, it's not a bad place, I just wish you were here. Don't you dare spend your life looking for me; I'm fine and breathing, sort of. Again, I can't explain it.  Use the life insurance money you get off me, that is if I have any. I would like you to promise that you will not come after me, but I can't know if you do or don't, so that sucks. This is practically a will now, you WILL NOT come after me or spend your life looking, I am fine. Your truly in change big Sis, I kind of took that power from you when Mom and Dad died, I give it back to you. James, my little Bro, don't let Maria give you a hard time too much, and don't give her a tough time. Behave you two. Great, know I feel like our mother! Take care you two, don't let me get you down with this letter, I'm trying to be as cheerful as possible, which you probably noticed. I love you.     _       

                                                                                                    _Your loving sister,_

_~Ryelle_

Ps. sorry that sounded corny at the end ;) take care!

She finished the letter at dawn. The red light started to creep in onto her letter and black velvet of her cloak on her shoulders. She smiled at her letter and ripped a loose thread from her black cloak. She rolled the paper in her hands and tied the threat around it to keep it bound while she thought hard. Lines creased on her forehead as she thought or rather summoned. Sweat poured from her body as her mind worked furiously. A lifting feeling came to her senses. She ignored this as light-headedness and finally felt a light smooth solid fall into her hand. A smile cracked on her face as her eyes opened to the wine bottle sitting in her stretched out hand. Then she realized her head was nearly touching the ceiling by looking at the tops of the bookshelves. Something touched her ear, a tickling feeling. Her eyes shifted to the right to a blurry green thing and her head shifted to it. A tree branch covered in small yellow-green leaves hung next to her. Looking all around her, she found the room had tree bark grown to the sides of the walls, like vines. A huge rough barked branch, surrounded by leaves, was supporting the couch she was sitting on. 

"Oops."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bakura: *Wakes up slowly*

Book Dragon: "You horrible pig!"

Tomb Robber: "Have mercy teenager from the underworld!!!"

Bakura:* looks at Book Dragon twisting Tomb Robber's face around*

Bakura: o_ou "Uhhh… leave a review?"    


	18. The Binding

BookDragon: "Sorry for the wait… I had a slump and things happened in which I'm partly sorry for, but partly relieved. And other happenings with my family were also at hand."

Bakura: "She couldn't write to well for a while."

TombRobber: "Like now is any better?"

BookDragon: " Well, thank you on the matter of cheering me up…"

Bakura: "Well, it should be somewhat better…" *looks at BookDragon's red face* "…and on with the chapter!!!" 

Chapter 18: The binding

Oops was right.  The branches were tapping the ceiling and its trunk was sitting on the wooden floor comfortable. She only wondered if the roots where poking out from the ceiling below or if they burrowed into the wood.  Huge thick branches found their way out the windows, which made her a bit nervous. Clearly someone would notice a huge tree growing out from the top floor of the old library! Ryelle shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

"Can't deal with this now…" They might even close the library and she could have a place to live. That would be good for her, bad for the Librarian. She shrugged and decided the top floor would be enough space. Knowing she couldn't sit there all day she started to climb down the rough tree bark, that is until something hard hit her in the head out of no where. In her surprise and pain she lost her grip and fell into another protruding branch and hit the floor in a tumbling fashion, back hitting, with a huge amount of loud noise. Lying on the floor, recovering from the shock, she knew she'd have a huge bruise on her back later. After a short period Ryelle sat up slowly and took a look around. She found what she was looking for after a few seconds and picked it up and held it in her hand, studying it. An apple, the darkest red she had ever seen and one of the largest. Getting curious, her eyes stayed upward into the branches where she found round apples of all greens, yellows, and reds. She bit into the fruit while looking and wondering why an apple tree grew. The liquid that drenched the inside corners of her mouth exploded in sweet yet tangy taste, like that existed at home. She smiled at the apple as she took a huge bite out of it and got to her feet. She heard a rolling sound on the floor and looked down to her feet to find the bottle miraculously still intact. In the other hand she remembered her letter that was now crumbled rather badly, she picked up the bottle and jammed the letter into it quickly and croaked it. She then placed it under her arm and found her cloak last night that she pitched aside in the corner that was brightening by the second. It had to be about 8:00 in the morning, and for once it was Sunday, there was no school, or she thought there wasn't. She tied the cloak around her neck loosely and flipped the hood up and used her school button shirt as a bag for her wine bottle, she was going out, flying. She knew this was risky, but it was the only way to get there before night fall, which she wanted.     

            A low annoying buzzing echoed through the room like a thick mist in early morning, that is until a pale hand lightly tapped the button to shut off the alarm clock sitting on the floor and the body on the bed rolled over in weariness, and slumbered back to sleep, or tired to. It was rather hard even after all the night thinking about a problem that was leaving him no peace, which nipped and bit at him all night like a fly you just can't swat no matter how often you try. However, he was still determined to get some sleep. When the shades in his room mysteriously flapped up, letting bright light into the cool darkness, both pale hands immediately threw the blue comforter over the white fizzed out head of their master. Something then set it's self onto the base of his bed and didn't move, as the boy slept for seven hours straight, out of pure exhaustion, but still tossing uneasily. Finally, both brown eyes opened very tiredly to the light shinning his window. Yawning tiredly he rolled over to someone sitting at the base of his bed, looking at their nails in a bored fashion. Slowly familiar eyes glanced away into his own, rather irritated and too very sleepy.

"Took you long enough." Bakura sprang up from out of his bed onto the rough carpet and pressed himself against the wall in surprise.

"YOU!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Me. Can we please skip this apart?" The twin boy with spikier hair yawned at him in a drawling tone, clearly suffering from the lack of sleep too.  Wide-eyed Bakura was no longer felt he would be able to get any more sleep, not with _him_ sitting in the room in plain sight.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Bakura stammered in a low voice. He was going for fierce but all that he could muster was a low squeamish growl. At first _he_ said nothing, until he started to shake violently and was holding his breath, as if battling the urge not to speak. Bakura flattened himself out on the wall at this reaction and felt a rage coming on as his counterpart battled, now turning blue from not breathing. Seconds pasted slowly, and nothing was said at all, as Bakura watched frightenly at _his_ face changing colors. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Bakura shouted scared and wanting to get the battle and beating over with. For some reason his counterpart couldn't stop himself from answering, and took a huge breath.

"I…AM… BINDED… TO…YOUR…WILL." He said, clearly irritated by his red face, and furious at loosing the fight in himself, but relieved by the way his eyes looked down. Bakura blinked a few times trying to fathom what he had just said.

"…WHAT…did you just say?!?" _He_ shook a bit.

"I…SAID… THAT…I WAS…BINDED TO YOUR WILL…YOU… STUPID FOOL!" He said through gritted teeth with burning anger that lashed out. Bakura ducked in response but found he was not being attacked, but found _him_ ripping at something in his hair irritably shouting extremely filthy words at it. Bakura looked up through the clawing mess a few spots of green in his hair. Blinking with curiously he found himself thinking about what it could be, and in the next moment _he_ froze like he was paralyzed. 

His face turned blood red in some much anger he would have sent Bakura's soul to the shadow realm without a thought and would have left him there for a thousand years, but that would be impossible because of the crown sitting on his head in the messed up thunderbolts of snow white hair, and Bakura saw it. Sitting in the chaos of white was a loose band of branches weaved together in a tight bind, with smaller branches sticking out and blossoming light green maple leaves; Bakura was amazed by it. 

"EXCUSE ME! LET ME GO NOW!!!" 

"Oh… er… you can move now…" Bakura said slowly and unsure _he_ maws really talking to him of all people. He moved slowly back to normal and flexed his arms a bit to ware off the affect and tilted the crown back a little to set it comfortably on his head. 

"Er…do… do you… do you have to do what I say?" Bakura mumbled slowly at him. 

"You win the riches." TombRobber said. Clearly he was giving in to the bind on him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really…" TombRobber said boredly and almost sorrowfully.

"That is until you or your bloodline sets me free…" He grinned at him. Bakura crossed his arms.

"I'm not THAT stupid… what do you mean my bloodline?"

"Any one of your descends can set me free." 

"Descents?"

"Yes, I am at the binding of your family tree until either the end of time, the end of your family tree, or one of you blood sets me free, you stupid mortal, lets move on." He stood up slowly and carefully picked up a small item off of the floor and studied it.

"Now, I'm going to make you an offer…" 

"An offer?" Bakura asked confused.

"Yes an offer, in which would… remove me from your… troubles." Bakura raised an eyebrow as he slowly shifted the object in his grip, letting it glitter in the sun light.

"Right now, I am unable to leave your side… unless told… which means I would be in your hair for all your life and your children's, children's, children's lives for who knows." He paused for a breath.

"I'm somewhat sure... you wouldn't want me in your children's lives at such an impressionable age…"

"Are you threatening me?" TombRobber's eyes flashed at him as he set the golden ball down smoothly.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you'd kill me on the spot when I'd set you free…" He thought a moment. "Isn't that right… old friend?" His counterpart twitched violently.

"Yes."

"And I'm also supposing that you are also unable to lie to me?"

"Yes." Bakura smiled a little. The first smile at his evil part in at least a decade. He pulled up the nearest chair and sat down.

"Make yourself comfortable… 'cause this is going to be a long day…"   

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BookDragon: "Okay I _thought_ that would be the last one… but I don't think I want anyone to try and take what I was gonna write for one chapter all at once."

TombRobber: "I already think the idea of me being bond is somewhat stupid."

BookDragon: -_-* "Err…"

Bakura: -_-u "You just can't stop them…" *Sighs* "Leave a review, she gonna finish it, she swears."                  


	19. Reunited

BookDragon: "This is the next and last chappy… so enjoy it guys! It's almost taken me a year to write the whole story!"

Bakura: "She thanks all reviewers for their patience, a special thanks to Yami Bakura Kia! Thanks for reviewing this story!!!"

BookDragon: "Thank you so much, all of you, for liking my fist story so much!"

Chapter 19: Reunited

            In the mist of foggy darkness two feet landed lightly on the ground and moved through the wet dark green grass quietly. The well stood surprisingly in the middle of the field, like a center piece in a garden, just a circle of black spotted grey stones build who knows how long ago. This was wear everything changed. All that mattered what to get the message to the other side, the other world she use to know as home. If she went now she would be nothing more than a ghost, she didn't want to haunt her house for the rest of her existence so the letter was for the best. She approached the well slowly, feeling like if she got too close it would suck her in to a hellish torture forever, but eventually got to the side safely. She looked down it into the blackness, knowing very far down was the water she had fallen in and the shield of her Halloween costume half a year ago.  The wine bottle was unbound from the now extremely wrinkled shirt and held over the well carefully, cork up.  Pausing a moment, Ryelle took a breath and let the glassy surface slip from her grip and plunge down into the icy deeps, until it would be unearthed and given to her remaining family, which she would never see again…

            She didn't feel like crying, all though she had a huge suspicion she would, but sighed at the little lost of her in that world would do, probably big for her siblings, but small in the world, insignificant, just another missing person to be lost forever and ever.  She turned away, with the cloak whirling and clinging to her back, and took a step forward and froze on the spot.

"Where's Ryelle?"

"I don't know."

"Where does she live?" Bakura asked rubbing his head because of a headache from the long conversation that took what was left of the day, the sun was setting and Bakura was left extremely baggy eyed. 

"She lives in the library, second floor." TombRobber said wearily, tired out from the interrogation 

"Any idea where she would have gone?"

"The well."

"Well? The transport one?" He recalled from the conversation earlier yesterday night.

"Yes that one."

"To go back?"

"That would be useless."

"Why?"

"Because she would have no living body and would wander her planet forever." He explained with a yawn. Bakura looked terrified.

"She CAN'T go back!" He started around the room hopping on one foot as he jammed a shoe on. TombRobber raised an eyebrow.

"Where _are_ you going?" He asked boredly.

"To warn her not to go back…" He said hurriedly as he flung off his PJs and into some normal clothes.

"How far is it?"

"About 50 miles."

"I can't drive. And the next bus stop is a while from here." Bakura said sadly and looked at TombRobber trying to think of something.

"Can you like…transport me there or something?"

"No."  Bakura was getting desperate.

"Can you… can you… Can you give her the warning by going there yourself, while I try to get there?" TombRobber paused.

"Yes I can." TombRobber replied with a face of complete disgust at the thought. Bakura's face lightened up.

"Good, now please do it." Bakura commanded with a timid voice, as he grabbed a shirt he might have worn yesterday and fixed his hair on the way out of his bed room and out the door, to start sprinting to the next bus. TombRobber sighed as he heard him rabble through the house and out the door with a slam. 

"The things I do…" He then opened a portal to the Shadow Realm and walked through the black-purple swirling fogging mist to find the portal around the well…

            Her eyes were still at the dark figure in front of her, matching her stand and unmoving body. It was a few inches taller than her, with long hair that reached about its shoulders, wearing regular clothes. She couldn't see anything more because of the thick fog, she was nervous because of her own past of the place. 

"Who are you?" She called through the thick cloud to the figure. Suddenly the figure ran right at her at full speed. Ryelle couldn't dodge it in time…

            TombRobber stumbled out onto the grass and coughed at the thick fog as he reached out for something to hold on to until he could see properly, what he did stumble upon was something very surprising…

            She flinched as the wet dripping figure embraced her and brown straight hair, all too much like her own fluttered into her face. She blinked a few times unmoving and wondering to dare think of who she thought this was. The was figure bent over hugging her strongly and weeping in her ear where the things head was, soaking her shoulder a little, but causing her own tears to start filling her eyes and returning the embrace.

"…Sister."

"Who are you kid?" TombRobber asked the shivering aghast kid wondering to run or scream or answer the question first.

"M-Mark Duane, but I like to be called James. I think it sounds cooler, and it's the middle name of my-"

"Father?" The brown matted hair waved as his head nodded vigorously, but never took his young hazel eyes off him.

"Hmm… very interesting… you haven't heard of a Ryelle Duane have you?" His eyes light up and turned wide at the name.

"YES! She use to be my sister! She died a month ago… how do you know her?" TombRobber's dark brown eyes flashed dangerously.

"We've had our… acquaintances…" He scratched at the maple-crown on his head annoyed.

"Where are we?" James asked slowly, looking around uncertainly through the mist at his surroundings.

"We're in the forest… what do you remember?" 

"Well… Marie told me to stay here and I woke up soaked." He showed him that his clothes were completely damp and leaking with foul water that made them both wrinkle their noses. TombRobber looked around wonderingly to find the other missing sister through the mist thinking, she can't leave a small boy here forever; she should come back soon. He looked to the boy.

"How long ago did she leave you here?"

"A few hours ago…" TombRobber looked at him surprised.

"HOURS?!?! BUT! You look about only seven or eight …"

"I'm nine, and I can take care of myself… besides Marie was never the really big sister type that was what Ryelle use to do…" He looked down at his white Nike sneakers and frowned a little.

"She died a month ago…"

            Ryelle eyes went wide with a sudden shock and took Marie by the shoulders and flung her off her to stand in front of her. Marie's sandy eyes where huge and frightened at how forcefully she had taken her by the arms, it was painful. 

"HOW DO YOU FEEL?! DO YOU FEEL ANY DIFFERENT?!? ANY AT ALL?!?!"

"No…"

"DAMN IT!!!" She let her iron grip go on her and stamped the ground angrily as she grabbed her hair. Marie stared at her knowing something was definitely wrong.

"What do you want me to be hurt?!" Ryelle shot her a look, shocked that Marie could even think that, but deep in her eyes Marie noticed a deep flickering color that hadn't been before; her sister had changed. Ryelle closed her eyes and brushed her hair back sadly.

"No, I don't… is James here?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." She smiled widely and looked around her, expecting him right there, but she instead frowned. 

"Where's James?"

"I don't know…" she looked terrified again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!??!"

"I got him…" Shouted a familiar voice off out of view but close to them, Marie looked puzzled and Ryelle turned white at the recognition of the voice. Out of the mist a large figure walked to them at a slow pace with a smaller figure hurrying to keep up with the bigger figure. The thunder bolted white haired boy with wicked eyes stopped with in view and looked bored out of his mind.

"I never did like baby sitting you know." He said to Ryelle dully and moved the branch-ring back and led his right gripped hand forward to expose the second figure from behind him. She immediately recognized him as James. She looked at the both of them, to the crown on his head and to her brother.

"James?" She asked slowly. James head shot up at her of shock and cheerful in a twisted one complex emotion that made him drop his hand from TombRobber's and ran to her. She caught in a hug but never kept his eyes of that evil grin on the boy standing staring at them. After the bear hug from her sopping wet brother, she knew they too could never go back, trapped like she was, because he was shivering. They could feel normally. So they too were died to their home world. She glared at him standing in the mist scratching at the ring around his head that she knew was put their by her. The fact it was branches a dead give away, and he was trying to hide it by scratching and ruffling up his hair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him coolly, while taking James small hand into her's carefully, reassurance that things were okay when they weren't.

"Bakura sent me… he's worried." He yawned boredly. She noticed her sister's face change oddly at her from the corner of her eye.

"Sent you?"

"Yes." She looked at him confused.

"Like against you will? What is that thing on your head anyway?" He struggled.

"It's the bind _you_ casted on me, and yes against my will… you bound me to him and yourself."

"Myself?"

"Yes, you _are_ in love with him aren't you?" Ryelle was silent. With that Marie couldn't contain herself and did what Ryelle had feared back in her own world, and now from the shifty look.

"OH Ryelle! You finally found a boyfriend?! It sounds permanent too, are you getting married? I can't believe my little sister is finally growing up!" Ryelle looked at him like she could have killed him. She didn't say anything to her sixteen-year old sister, as expected.

"Where is Bakura?"

"I'm right here!" Bakura he suddenly called from the road, looking completely tired as he walked toward them.

"RYELLE! You can't go!"

"Bakura."

"You'll be a ghost if you go!"

"Bakura." 

"A-And I can't let you be a ghost!"

"Bakura."

"B-B-Because I think I'm in love with you…"

"BAKURA!!!!" The white haired boy standing very close in front of her, holding her hands warmly, very red in the face, became silent.

"I'm not going home; home came to me, my family's here." She said to him slowly looking at his hands around her's, trying to ignore the melting look on Marie's face and her brother's look of disgust. He looked behind her to an older girl and younger boy that looked a lot like Ryelle, the girl was smiling at him, and the boy was looking at him funny. He let go off her, dark red, and started scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh… I didn't see you there…" Marie hugged him warmly, which took him completely by surprise as he sweatdropped.

"Oh you are so nice! Ryelle you are so lucky!"

"Er-"

"Can we please go now? It's getting late…" TombRobber asked yawningly her brother agreed. Ryelle and Bakura were happy to hear him say that. They made it to the road by Bakura's directions and to the city.

"So where are we?"

"It's a long story but where in a different world and we're dead, Marie, don't look at me like that its okay, I've got a way to get some money and a house we can live in."

"What are you thinking?" Marie asked.

"Well, we can make some apple cider, apple juice, apple tarts, apple pies, or just sell apples…"

"We can use mother's recipe!" James said while licking his lips. Both white haired boys were pleased with the idea; it seemed TombRobber actually liked apples, which was weird.

"Where are we going to get all those apples?"

"Oh I have a way… I really hope you guys like apples." Ryelle answered thinking about the giant apple tree in the library. Marie wasn't satisfied with her answer but knew she wouldn't get any more until then, so she moved on.

"Are you twins?" 

"Er… sort of…" Bakura answered look at his counterpart. 

"It's a long story… I'll explain when we get to the new house…" Bakura flinched when he felt someone's hand intertwine into his, first he thought it was Marie's but looked down to Ryelle's hand. He smiled and gripped it.

"What do you think Joey will say?" She whispered to him.

"I think he'll have some one else…" He said while looking at Marie. Ryelle smiled at him. 

"I think he'll be happy…it'll be interesting to the others…what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Well, maybe we can go to the beach…"

"That would be nice… Should I kiss you now?" Bakura asked hesitantly.

"I suppose." She answered slowly, smiling very faintly. He smiled. 

Then they kissed.

BookDragon: "That's the end of the story guys!"

Bakura: *blushing* "That was rather odd."

BookDragon: "I never said I was a romantic."

Bakura: "Well, leave a review. If she does write a sequel, it won't be for a long time."

TombRobber: "Thank Ra!"

BookDragon: "Leave one and I'll think about it…"

BookDragon: "I'll miss yeah guys! It's been an honor!"


End file.
